Blood Moon Kisses
by Hailey Egan Ambrose
Summary: Werewolves live within the WWE.The rules for their way of life are set in stone & have been for centuries & are forbidden to be broken.Will Justin pay with his life for disobeying the elders when time comes to chose a mate? CoWritten by RatedrKjErIcHo.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my newest story and it is a change from what i normally write. It was a request by MCochman. I hope you like it.

Thanks to RatedrKjErIcHo and Dejavu1978 for their help on this. I couldn't have done it without them. As this is not my genre.

This story is a supernatural romance. It is about Werewolves but there will be no Vampires in this at all.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I only own my OC. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. It is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

><p>They walk among us. They are just like us until the full moon shows itself and their appearance is dramatically changed. Their once sleek, muscular bodies sport a sleek coat fur. Their sharp fangs ready to devour and their howls call to the others who are like them. They live in a secret society, Packs. You may call them Werewolves, some call them lycins. They distill fear in most, curiosity in others.<p>

The most revered pack resides in a place none would suspect. Right out in the open, on camera and films. Yes, that's right. The most dominate pack lives, works, and gathers in the WWE.

Randy Orton and John Cena called a meeting of the respective packs. There were three packs in the WWE along with the council. It was spring and time for the younger ones to chose a mate. It was the tradition done each spring. The finding of a mate was what gave them their power to repress the desire to kill. John and Randy were the leaders of all the packs in the WWE. Wade and Adam were their second in command. The most powerful was The Council which was made up of The Undertaker, Kane, Big Show, Triple H and Shawn Michaels. The council was called if anything went wrong with anything involving the pack and they would decide punishment if any. John and Randy looked around the room at the younger ones who would choose their mates or come of age as it was called. Some would choose other wolves while some would chose humans.

"Alright, guys. We are here to discuss with our younger guys about the choosing of a mate. As everyone knows spring is when we choose and that time is now." John said to the group. "Randy, will go over everything with you."

"You have the choice of choosing your mate as you know. You will know inside who is your mate, wolf or human. You are to date your chosen mate and see if they can feel the same way. Odds are that they will feel the same way you do. Once the mutual agreement of attraction is said, then you move to bond with your mate. You will not be fully bonded with your mate until you are together sexually. Know it has to be consensual between you both."

"Alright, are there any questions?" John asked.

"What if the one we choose doesn't feel the same?" Heath Slater asked.

"Then you will move on and pick another. But you must date your first chosen one to see before you can move on to another."

"Alright. Then let's head out to the club and do a little partying and see who you might choose." Randy dismissed the group and they headed out. The last few years everything had gone smoothly when the younger ones were choosing their mate. He hoped the same was true this time.

They arrived at the club. This year the young ones were Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, Alex Riley and Cody Rhodes. Randy was Alex's mentor, John was Justin's, Wade was Cody's and Adam was Heath's. Each young wolf got an older wolf as their mentor to help them with anything they needed and to answer questions they might have.

"Do you think everything will be okay?" Wade asked John.

"I think so. I don't sense anything off." Each wolf could sense what the others were feeling to an extent. But there was always ways to block the thoughts from the others.

"Good. I'm worried when they chose."

"I don't think there is a reason to worry." John said as they walked to where everyone was sitting.

Randy, John, Wade and Adam watched as the others looked around the dance floor and club. All the superstars and divas were there. It was always possible that the young ones would end up choosing a superstar or diva for their chosen mate.

John was sitting with Wade when he sensed that Justin had found his chosen one. Each mentor was connected in their minds with their charge. They knew their thoughts and feelings. He looked around and saw Justin with Cody looking at two girls. One was a petite blond and the other was petite brunette. He looked again and realized that the blond was MaKayla Hart, the daughter of Bret Hart. He watched as Justin walked over to MaKayla.

"Hey, I'm Justin." He said to her.

"MaKayla." She replied.

"So, MaKayla, can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure." She replied with a smile. He paid for the drinks and they headed to a table.

Adam had seen Justin walk over to MaKayla and knew it was probably not a good thing. He quickly made his way over to John, Wade and Randy.

"John, do you see Justin?" Adam asked.

"Yes, we see." John replied.

"She can't be his chosen one."

"I'm sensing he feels she is."

"John, Bret will not allow this."

"He knows the rules. When we find our mate, nothing stands in the way as long as the other person is willing."

"Do you sense that MaKayla is?" Randy asked.

"I sense that she likes Justin. But I can't sense that she is willing or not. I think once they go on dates it will become apparent one way or the other."

"Alright. I think this is trouble but I will go with you on this." Adam had a feeling this was a mistake but he also knew that once the mate was chosen, there wasn't much that could break it.

They watched the rest of the night as Justin and MaKayla spend time together talking and dancing. It seemed that they were hitting it off but it was still somewhat earlier to tell how MaKayla was feeling. Justin, on the other hand, they could tell that his sights were set on her.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome. Please review this story if you like it or if you don't. I just want to know if people actually are liking it or hating it.

Thanks to RatedrKjErIcHo and Dejavu1978 for the help with this chapter. You guys are the best.

* * *

><p>"Well, it's late and I should go." MaKayla said as they sat back down at the table after dancing some more.<p>

"Can I walk you to your hotel room?" Justin asked her. He knew the rules were he had date her to see if she felt the same feeling he felt.

"That's sweet but I have plans." She said just as Ted DiBiase walked up. He kissed her on the cheek. She and Ted had been seeing each other for a few months. They weren't really exclusive just having fun together really.

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yep. Let's go."She got her purse and then turned to Justin. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for the drinks and the dance."

Justin watched as MaKayla walked away with Ted DiBiase. He was a little angry. That wasn't supposed to happen. She was his chosen one. He didn't understand why she would go with someone else. He looked up and saw John walking over to him.

"Relax, Justin, there is time." John said sitting down by him.

"She is my chosen one. I feel it. Why would she leave with someone else?"

"Justin, this was the first meeting. You can't rush her. You have to date her. You know that."

Justin sighed. "I know but shouldn't she immediately feel the feeling I feel?"

"Not always. Sometimes when you find your mate, you have to date or court them. If she is your mate, then once you spent time together and get to know each other, she will feel it too."

"I guess you're right." Justin looked around and knew no one else held his interest. "I'm going to the hotel room."

"Alright see you later." John said as Justin walked away. He hoped Justin would have the patience to wait.

Justin headed upstairs to his room which was on the same floor as Ted's room. He got out of the elevator and saw Ted and MaKayla outside Ted's door. They were kissing passionately. He watched as Ted opened the door to his room and they walked in. He held his anger again that the sight. Patience had never been his thing.

He knew he should go right to his room but instead he headed to Ted's and stood outside the door. With his wolf hearing, he could hear everything that was going on inside.

Ted kissed MaKayla again once they entered the room. She giggled when she felt him kiss her neck and then her shoulders. He unzipped her dress and it fell to the floor. She unbuttoned his shirt and it soon joined her dress on the floor. They made their way over to the bed and soon the rest of their clothes were gone. He slowly started to make love to her.

As they made love, MaKayla had a feeling that someone was watching them. It was a feeling she couldn't shake.

"Ted, wait." She said pulling away from him as he kissed her neck.

"What?" He was a little annoyed at being stopped.

"Do you feel like someone is watching us?"

"No, why?"

"I feel that someone is watching us. Can you check?"

"Alright. " He sighed and got up. He headed to the door and looked out the peep hole and didn't see anyone. He headed back to the bed. "There is nobody."

"Okay." She said trying to put it out of her mind as they started to make love again.

Justin stood outside the door hearing everything inside. He was angry that she would give herself to someone else when she was supposed to be his. Finally he decided to go to his room. He knew the others were on their way up and he didn't want them to know that he had been listening to Ted and MaKayla.

Once he was back in his room he sat on the bed, emotions running through his head. How could she have done this to him? After all they were going to have together. He knew that not all of the mates of the other wolves had been pure when they had gotten together. And he'd heard John's warning not to force it. But he couldn't help it. The thought of her letting DiBiase put his hands on her made him seething mad. She was his. And he had to make her see that.

He paced the room for a moment before looking out the window. The half moon left an eerie shadow over the parking lot and he wished that he could just bust into the room and punch Ted until he was senseless. Until he didn't even know who he was. But that wouldn't solve anything between him and MaKayla. He had to make her want him. He had to mark her. He had to make her his.

His hand shook slightly as he had the thought. If he did what he thought about doing, she would think of him as a monster. A beast. Not to mention what the council would do if he decided to cross that line. But he was a little desperate. What made DiBiase any better than he was? They were both up and coming superstars. They were both equally talented. So what, he had money. Big deal. But that didn't account for how he treated people. He was a womanizer. He used women like Kleenex and threw them away when he was done. Sure, he'd string them along for a month or two. But he'd never stick around for long. He'd left a trail of broken hearts in his wake. All Justin wanted was for MaKayla to see that he could treat her right. That he loved her.

Love. The thought seemed a little foreign to him. He had never really been in love before but he was sure this was how it felt. He barely knew her but he had already given her his heart. Yes, he had to mark her. He had to make her his. He knew that once they had sex, she would feel it. She would feel that they were meant to be. They would be forever bound together. And she would be forever his.

He looked at the moon and turned to face it. He felt the feeling inside as he started to change. He felt the bones in his back and legs start to shift. He groaned as he began to transform. His eyes lit up an eerie yellow as he howled in pain. The fur was soon on his body as he fell on his hands and knees. He howled again as the transformation was complete.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, MaKayla had agreed to go out with Justin. She had always thought he was somewhat cute and her cousin, Natalya suggested that she should go on one date with him. So here she was getting ready for it. She had just finished her makeup when she heard the doorbell.

"Hey." She said opening the door.

"You look beautiful." He said. She was dressed in a very simple black dress.

"Thank you." She replied with a smile.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." She grabbed her purse and they were soon on their way to the restaurant.

They arrived at a very nice Italian restaurant and were shown to a table in the back. Justin hoped that this date would make her feel what he was feeling. John had told him to take the date slow and just see how it played out. If MaKayla was his mate, then everything would fall into place.

"This is a nice place." MaKayla said as they ordered wine and dinner.

"I hoped you would like it." Justin replied. "MaKayla, I'm happy that you agree to go out with me."

"Well, I got some good advice and decided to take it." She smiled.

He loved her smile in fact he loved everything about her. He knew the minute he saw the petite blue eyed blond that she was his mate. Now, he just had to get her to love him.

"Well whoever told you to go out with me, I should thank them."

"Let's just have a nice dinner and get to know each other."

"Alright." He replied as the waiter brought their dinner.

They had a nice dinner and were soon headed back to her apartment. They arrived at her place and he walked her to the door.

"I had a nice time." MaKayla said as she opened the door.

"I did too and I don't want it to end yet." Justin said as he leaned in to kiss her.

She let him kiss her goodnight but she had no intention of things getter further at this point. She pulled away from him.

"Goodnight, Justin." She said turning to go. She felt him grab her arm and turn her to face him. He was incredibly strong. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not letting this end yet." He said as he pushed her inside her apartment.

"Justin, I think you're a good guy but this isn't going to happen." She said to him.

"Why not? You screwed DiBiase."

"What I do with Ted is none of your business."

"None of my business? Of course it's my business. You're supposed to be mine. We are supposed to be together."

"Are you high? I don't even know you that well. How are we supposed to be together?" She walked to the door. "You're delusional and you should leave."

He stood there listening to what she was saying. She was dismissing his feelings for her and that wouldn't do. It was time to mark her as his.

"You are mine." He growled as he grabbed her arm. "We are meant to be."

She pulled away from him. "You're crazy. I'm not yours."

He felt the anger within as she said that. He felt himself starting to change. MaKayla watched in shock as Justin changed into a wolf. She was speechless as he charged at her. Before she could react, she felt him bite her on the back of the neck. She immediately fell to the ground. She laid there watching the scene around her unable to move.

Justin changed back to his human self and went over to her. The bite had done what it was suppose to do. It paralyzed her from moving and marked her as his. His mark would be on her forever.

"I'm sorry but it has to be this way." He whispered as he removed her panties and pulled up her dress. The only way she would be bonded to him was through sex. Once they had sex, their bond would be forever. He entered her slowly and began thrusting into her.

MaKayla was paralyzed from doing anything to stop him. She could feel what he was doing. She couldn't stop her body from reacting to him and what he was doing. As he continued to thrust into her, his pace started to be faster and soon he was thrusting into her hard and fast. She knew she would have bruises on her.

He knew she could feel what was happening but she couldn't stop it. He felt himself getting close and he soon came in her. He had felt her come a few seconds earlier. He had just finished when he felt someone pull him off of her.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" John asked after he had pulled Justin off of MaKayla. "Randy, see to MaKayla."

Randy nodded and walked over to her. He saw that she was paralyzed from the bite but he also saw that Justin had raped her. He pulled her dress down and then he noticed her breathing. It was getting swallow and he saw her grasping for air and he knew that the toxins were in her blood. It could only mean that MaKayla wasn't willing when Justin bit her.

He went to the bite and placed his mouth on it and pulled the toxins out of her system. He was one of the few who had the talent to do so. Once he noticed her breathing was normal, he picked her up and took her to the bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed and used his power to put her to sleep. She didn't need to deal with things right now. Once this was done, he walked to where John and Justin were. Justin was sitting on the sofa and John was in front of him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" John asked Justin. He had only saw Justin's thought a few minutes before Justin attacked MaKayla. He had managed to block John from hearing his thoughts until he changed into the wolf. Then John heard him and what he planned to do to MaKayla but he and Randy had arrived too late.

"She is supposed to be mine and now she is. She has my mark." Justin replied.

"You bit an unwillingly person. Do you realize the ramifications of this?" Randy said. "When you bit her and she was unwillingly, you put toxins in her blood. They would have killed her if I hadn't gotten them out."

"It's not just that, Justin. You raped her and that is against our rules. Your mate must be willing to be with you. That is the way it's done. You wait until your mate is ready. That requires you to date her."

"I couldn't wait. I heard her having sex with DiBiase. I couldn't let him have her. She is mine."

John took a breath. This was a bad situation for everyone. He knew that MaKayla could press charges against Justin for rape which would bring their kind out into the open. They would need someone to talk to MaKayla and get her to not press charges. They would also have to talk to the council.

"I'm going to call Bret and see if he will come and talk to her about things. Then we will have to go in front of the council." John said getting his cell phone out and dialing Bret's number. He explained the situation to him and Bret said he would come and talk to her. "Alright, Bret is coming. We will stay here until he gets here. Randy, you will watch MaKayla and make sure she is okay."

Randy nodded and headed into the bedroom. He saw that MaKayla was still sleeping. He carefully looked at the mark. It was starting heal already. She was now marked as Justin's.

Please Review! were you shocked at what happened?


	4. Chapter 4

Bret arrived a few hours later. He had taken the first flight out. He couldn't believe what John told him. Justin Gabriel had chosen his daughter as his mate and he had bit her without her permission. That did not make him happy. He took a cab to MaKayla's apartment. He knew he had to convince her to not press charges because it would damage the WWE and he couldn't let that happen. He knocked on the door and John answered.

"Bret, thank you for coming." John said as Bret walked in.

"Where is my daughter?" Bret asked without looking at Justin.

"She is in her room resting."

"Thank you." Bret made his way to MaKayla's bedroom. He walked in and she was sleeping. He knew that it was Randy's power. He shook her awake.

"Dad?" She said softly not realizing where she was.

"Yeah, baby, it's me."

"It's horrible daddy." She said hugging him.

"I know, baby." He said hugging her tightly.

"You know what he did?" She asked. "What he changed into?"

"I do and I need to talk to you about it."

"What?"

"You can't press charges on Justin for attacking you. You can't tell anyone he did or tell what he is."

"Why? I can't let him get away with it." She said as she sat on her bed. "He has to pay."

"MaKayla, you can't do that." Bret searched his mind for the words to stop her. "You need to understand. There are werewolves in the WWE. John, Randy, Justin, Wade, Adam, the Undertaker, Shawn, Hunter and some others. They run the WWE. If you bring this into court, that will come out. It could ruin the WWE. MaKayla, please think about this."

She sighed when he said that. Her family had been in the WWE for a long time. Her cousins were there and her friends. She couldn't ruin that for them. Her family loved wrestling too much for her to ruin it. But could she forget this.

"Alright. I won't press charges or anything." She said closing her eyes. "But he has to stay away from me."

"That might not be possible. There is so much more to this." Bret knew he couldn't explain it to her as he was not part of the pack. He had only found out about them by accident. "I think Randy should explain that to you."

Bret got up and walked into the living room. He saw Randy sitting in the chair and John and Justin on the sofa.

"Randy, go explain to MaKayla exactly what is going to happen. Explain all of this to her."

Randy nodded and walked to the bedroom. He knew this was going to be hard. She was going to hear and deal with so much.

Once Randy was gone, Bret turned to John and Justin.

"How did this happen?" Bret asked sitting down.

"Justin choose MaKayla as his mate. He was impatient and couldn't wait for her to be willing. He jumped too quickly." John said. "Bret, I'm sorry. I read his mind too late."

"I know." Bret replied. He turned to Justin. He wanted to rip him apart but he knew he couldn't for fear of what the council will do. "I never thought my daughter would be chosen. If I had any clue, I wouldn't have let her visit her cousins."

"Bret, I'm sorry about all of this. But Justin is young and he didn't understand what he would be doing to her."

"I get that. I'm going to forget this because I know the council would make my life hell if I didn't." Bret knew them too well. They would make things difficult.

"Thank you." John hated that this happened but as one of the leaders, he had to protect the pack that included Justin.

Randy walked into the bedroom where MaKayla was. He sat down on the bed beside her.

"I guess you have questions?" He said to her.

"Yes. What does this mean?" She asked. She was trying to remain calm about things and it seemed to happen when Randy was in the room.

"Werewolves choose mates. When we chose one, it's for life. The rule is the mate we chose must be willing. We have to date them and see if they eventually feel like we feel."

"So, Justin thinks I'm his mate?"

"Yes. He saw you at the club and he felt that you were his mate. So, he asked you to dance. He thought you would feel it too."

"Was I supposed to?"

"Sometimes the mate does feel the same right away other times it takes a little while." He looked at her and sighed. "And sometimes they don't feel it."

"And if they don't?"

"Then the wolf moves on to someone else but they had to date their original pick first. Justin was angry when you left the club with DiBiase. He just thought you would feel it. He is a young wolf and didn't understand. But we told him to date you and see if you would feel the same way."

"We had a nice date. I just didn't want to go further with him." She said as they sat there.

"I know and he should have respect that and asked you for another date. But he got hurt and angry when you rejected him and he let his emotions get out of control. He believe that once he was with you and you had his mark on you, that you would be together. I'm sorry he acted without realizing. He wanted what he wanted and he didn't think about the consequences."

"So what about the mark?" She didn't quite understand things.

"When Justin bit you in wolf form, he put his mark on you. That marks tells every wolf that you are his. It tells everyone that you belong to him." He sighed before telling her the next part.

"There more to it isn't there?" She asked

"Yes. When you and he had sex, even though you were an unwilling person in it, it bonded you to him. That's how it works. The mark is the beginning and then once you have been together sexually, you're bonded."

"What does that mean? I'm supposed to be with the person who raped me." She said with some anger. "I can't do that."

"MaKayla, it's not that simple. Now that you are bonded to him and you have his mark, you will feel the need to be with him in every way. The feeling will be incredibly strong. No one has ever not given in to it."

"I will not give in."

"It's not simple. As the hours, days, weeks, months go by, you will feel the need. That feeling will get stronger as time goes by and you won't be able to ignore it."

"I will."

"MaKayla, there is more. You will find that you can't be with anyone else but him. You can try to be with someone else but you will find that you can't."

"So I'm permanently bonded to the guy who is a werewolf who raped me." She laughed a little and got up. "How do I break this bond?"

"The only way to break that bond is for you to find your true love and be with him. But if you find him, you have to have the willpower to fight the connection with Justin to be with him. And you will find that it is hard to do."

"So I'm Justin's unless I find my so called true love and be with him? I just don't understand. This is crazy."

"I know this is all strange and different to you. I'm sorry that he gave you no say in the matter. But MaKayla, you are bonded with him now."

"No, I will fight this and find a way to break it." She didn't say anything else. She headed into the bathroom to shower. She wanted to get his scent off her.

This was unreal. She was chosen as a mate for a werewolf. She was bitten and raped by him to make her his. She couldn't believe this. It was all so out there. She had to fight whatever the so called feeling was that Randy said she would get. She wasn't going to give in to this at all.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Bret told John and Randy that he would stay with MaKayla to make sure she didn't have any bad reaction to the toxin that was in her blood when Justin bit her. He knew that the three of them were going to the meet the council and Justin's fate would be decided.

"Did they leave?" MaKayla asked coming out of the bedroom.

"Yes." Bret replied to his daughter. "MaKayla, you're going to have to come to terms with this."

"Come to terms with the fact he raped me and apparently marked me as his?" She said as she headed to the kitchen for a pop.

"Yes. I know it's not like it should have been but he did mark you."

"I'm not going to give in to whatever it might be. I will not be with him."

Bret sighed he knew that talking to her right now was not working. She was still angry and hurt by what happened. But he knew that over time she would end up giving in to Justin and being with him. He desperately wished it wasn't like that but he couldn't change it now.

John, Randy and Justin arrived at the place where the council met. John had called and explained what happened now they could only wait and see what the council would do.

"Come in boys." Christian said showing them in.

"Randy take your seat." Shawn said to him "John, Justin kneel."

"Justin, you are here because you broke one of our rules. How do you plead to this?" The Undertaker said to him.

"Guilty." Justin replied. John and Randy had told him to plead guilty. It would make the punishment not as bad.

"You plead guilty to raping and marking an unwilling person?" Hunter asked.

"Yes."

"John, do you have anything to say before we talk about the punishment?" Big Show asked.

"I know what Justin did was wrong and I'm not excusing it. He shouldn't have bit her without her being willing and he should not have raped her. But he is a young wolf and didn't realize the ramifications of this. He saw her and felt that she was his mate. He then saw her leave with Ted DiBiase and go to his room. Justin was angry that she was with someone else. He didn't understand that she didn't feel the same yet." John hated what Justin had done but he knew it was done because he was young and impatient.

"But she accepted a date with him." Shawn said.

"Yes and he thought on this date she would feel the same but she didn't. She had a nice time but she wasn't ready to be intimate with him. He didn't understand that. He assumed that on the first date she would feel what he felt and they would be together. He got impatient and angry when she rejected him and said no. So, he thought if he marked her and bonded with her, she would immediately be his. He is young and he made a mistake. Please take that into consideration when you make your ruling."

"The council will now ask questions." Hunter said.

"Justin, were the rules explained to you by your mentor?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, they were. John told me to wait and give it time." Justin answered.

"And yet you chose to ignore our rules and do what you wanted." The Undertaker said to him.

"Yes."

"Do you regret that you bit her and raped her?" Big Show asked.

"Yes. I should have waited for her to be ready. But I know she is my mate. I wanted to be with her."

"Alright. The council will now meet in secret to decide punishment." Kane said as the council left.

John, Randy and Justin sat in the council room waiting for the decision. John had a feeling what the council would do but he wasn't sure. He hoped that they would be lineate with Justin. They didn't have to wait long before the council came back with their decision.

"Rise Justin." Kane said to him. He did just as he asked.

"Justin Gabriel, you are charged with breaking our rule of a willing mate. You purposely bit an unwilling person. You purposely raped the same unwilling person. You have pleaded guilty to these things. Your punishment is to be branded with a circle with an R in the middle. This will tell every other wolf that you bit an unwilling person. Your punishment will also be to stay away from MaKayla Hart for one month. This will give her time to come to terms with what has happened. You must not infer with things. You must let her deal with this in her own way." Shawn said.

"Justin, these are the terms of this. If you break them, the next step is death. I urge you to take this time to think about what you did to this girl. You knowingly changed her life without her permission. Think about the damage this could possibly do to her." Hunter said. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Justin replied. He hated that he had to stay away from her but he couldn't break another rule.

"Good. You are dismissed. John, Randy you stay." Kane said as Justin left.

Once he was gone, the council turned to John and Randy.

"This is a most dire situation. We are vulnerable from this." Shawn said.

"I agree. We must make sure the pack is not outed." Hunter said. "I propose this. We have Vince hire MaKayla as a producer on SMACKDOWN. That way we can keep an eye on her and she and Justin can spend time together once the month is over. We have to give them the chance to be fully together."

"I agree. We need to keep an eye on her and she and Justin need to be together."

"She is determined to fight the feeling that will come. She doesn't want anything to do with Justin." Randy replied. "She believes that she can fight the feeling forever."

"Well, for now she will but as time goes on, she won't' be able too." Shawn replied.

"I think she would benefit from talking to the others who have been bitten." John added. "If she hears that they are fine and happy, it might change things for her."

"John, what do you sense from her now that she and Justin are bonded and you can see her thoughts too?" Mark asked.

"She is angry that he did this. She liked him and had a nice time on the date. She would have accepted another date with him. She just wasn't ready to be intimate with him yet."

"Do you see that she is possibly entertaining the idea of being with him?"

"I don't know for sure. It's too early to tell on that."

"Alright. Keep us updated on things. We will talk to Vince and get him to hire her. We will give them the month to deal with the feelings of this. After that, we will see where it goes." Mark said to them.

John and Randy left after the meeting. They knew the council would rule like that. The month Justin was away from MaKayla would be a trying test. Justin would have to prove that he can follow rules. MaKayla would have the month to think about things. They hoped the month would serve to get MaKayla use to the idea that she and Justin were bonded.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

Please take the time to tell me what you think about the story. And quick questions: I originally was having no vampires in this story but the person who requested it now thinks vampires might be good in it. What is your opinion?

* * *

><p>MaKayla sat in the living room of her apartment watching a movie. Her dad had headed back to Canada after explaining things to her. She had agreed to not tell anyone about Justin and the others and to not press assault charges on him. Randy had explained things to her but she wasn't really sure what it all meant. She wouldn't give in to whatever feeling might come. Justin had raped her and that wasn't something she would get over. Just as she was deep in thought, her phone rang.<p>

"Hello." She answered.

"MaKayla, its Vince."

"Yes, Mr. McMahon." She was shocked that he was calling her.

"I'm calling to offer you a job as a producer on SMACKDOWN."

"What?"

"I need a producer on SMACKDOWN and you are very qualified for the job. So I hope you will take it."

MaKayla wasn't sure what was going on. She had been the producer for a TV station for the last few years but she never even thought about a job with the WWE.

"Yes, I'll take it." She said before she could stop herself.

"Excellent. You will be a producer on SMACKDOWN. So you will need to fly to where they are. Which is San Diego."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome. Teddy Long will have everything you need."

"Okay, thank you again." She said before hanging up.

She was so shocked. She quickly packed and made sure she had everything she needed and then headed to the airport. She had called ahead and got book on the first flight out. She made her plane and began reading up on the information that was send to her per email.

As she read over things, it hit her. Justin was on SMACKDOWN which meant she would see him a lot. She didn't know how to deal with that. She would try to avoid him as much as possible. She soon arrived in San Diego and headed to the arena. She went to Teddy's office and got all the information and then she headed to the production truck. She never noticed someone watching her.

"Don't think about Justin." Wade said walking up behind him. He had seen him looking at MaKayla.

"I just don't see why I have to stay away from her. We should be together to get to know each other." Justin replied as he watched her walk into the production truck.

"You have to abide by the council ruling. I had too." He replied. "Justin, I was in the same boat as you."

"You were?" Justin asked shocked.

"Yeah. I bit Kristin when she was unwilling. I saw her during the show and I knew she was my mate. I asked her out and she first said no but she said yes a few days later. We went out and I really like her. On our second date, I wanted to take the next step. She didn't." He said sitting down. "So, I bit her and then we had sex. She was unwilling but over time she realized that we were meant to be and now we're happy. You can be too. You just have to give it time. Give her time."

"I will try but I want her."

"I know that but you need to control that for now." Wade turned and headed back to the locker room.

Justin sighed and then followed Wade to the locker room. He was on shaky ground with the council and he couldn't disobey them.

MaKayla went over everything for the show and it went off without a hitch. After the show was over, everyone headed to a nearby club. MaKayla wanted to go out and have some fun. She was determined to prove that she had no feelings for Justin. She hadn't felt the feelings Randy said she would. So she figured that she was immune somehow.

Everyone was having fun and dancing at the club. MaKayla was having fun dancing with some of the guys including Ted.

"Here you go. A Cosmo." Ted said handing MaKayla her drink.

"Thanks." She replied taking it. It was her third one. She was having a good time and not thinking about Justin or anything.

"So, where have you been this week?" Ted asked her.

"I needed a break and then Vince hired me as a producer."

"Well, I'm glad you back." He reached over and kissed her cheek. She smiled a little before going back to her drink.

Justin was watching the scene in front of him and was not happy. He didn't want DiBiase anywhere near her. He watched as they danced and they both drank a little much. He watched as Ted kissed her and it angered him so much. He watched as Ted led her out of the club. He got up and headed toward them when he was stopped by Randy and Wade.

"No, you can't be near her." Wade said grabbing Justin's arm. "You have to stay away."

"No, I can't let her be with him." Justin replied.

"Justin, this has to happen. It will show MaKayla that she can't be with anyone else but you." Randy added.

"Fine." Justin said holding his anger. "I'm going to my room."

"Wait, I'll walk you back." Wade said.

He and Justin made their way to the hotel. Wade knew that Justin was wanting to go to MaKayla but that couldn't happen. He walked Justin to his room.

"I will be next door and Justin, you know we can hear your thoughts." Wade said before heading next door.

Justin sat in his room and watched TV. He could feel MaKayla getting turned on by Ted and he knew where it was headed and he hated it.

Ted kissed MaKayla when they got to his room. He moved them into the room and kissed her again. Soon their clothes were gone and Ted moved them over to the bed. They started to make love when MaKayla pulled away.

"What? What's wrong?" Ted asked.

"I just feel strange about this." She said to him.

"MaKayla, I know it's been a while but there is nothing to feel strange about." He said kissing her again.

As he kissed her and he started to make love to her, she only saw Justin in her mind. She couldn't shake his image and she imagined that Justin was the one making love to her instead of Ted.

"Are you kidding me?" She said pulling away.

"What?" Ted asked confused by her actions. "MaKayla, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said kissing him hoping the image would go away.

They started to make love again and again she only saw Justin. She felt like she was cheating on him with Ted and it was very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." She said getting up and getting dressed.

"MaKayla, what is going on? You're never had a problem being with me before."

"I know but I just can't be with you. I'm sorry." She quickly left and headed back to her room.

She headed in and decided to take a shower. She couldn't believe that she couldn't be with Ted. She had wanted to and she really wanted sex. She needed it. She had never wanted sex as much as she wanted it that night. While she was in the shower, she imagined that Justin was in the shower with her. That they were making love in the shower together. After her shower, she headed to bed feeling better. She wondered if this was the feeling that Randy told her about.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, MaKayla woke up early. She had a somewhat sleepless night. She kept thinking about seeing Justin in her mind when she was in bed with Ted and it stopping her from being with him. She then thought about when she was alone in the shower and she imagined Justin there just to relieve the tension within her. She had no idea what was going on but she needed to know how to stop it. She decided to talk to Randy and see.

She showered and got dressed then she headed to his room. She had to know how to get rid of the feeling and the images of Justin she kept having. She knocked on the door.

"MaKayla? What are you doing here?" Randy asked when he opened the door.

"I have to talk to you." She said walking in. "I need to know how to get rid of this feeling and how to stop seeing Justin in my head all the time. In my dreams, I want it to stop."

"It can't stop." He replied shutting the door. "You are bonded to him. He is all you will see."

"There has to be a way to stop it."

"MaKayla, the feeling will go away once you are with him willingly. Justin has marked you as his. You are his mate. The feeling will always be there but once you are with him willingly, it will be less. You probably won't even notice it."

"That is the only way? Are you serious?" She sat down on the bed. "He raped me. Doesn't that make any difference?"

"MaKayla, I'm sorry that he did that to you. He should have waited for you to be ready to be with him. But the fact is he bit you and marked you. You had sex which bonded you to him. You are his and the sooner you realize that, the better for you."

"I just can't deal with this." She started to cry.

"Why don't you do this? Talk to Lily and some of the others. Let them tell you about being a mate to a werewolf. Just listen to them."

"Alright." She knew she had to know about everything.

"Good. I think if you talk to them, you will understand more."

"Alright." She replied. She headed out of the room and back to her own.

After MaKayla left, Randy called Lily and explained things to her. She agreed to talk to MaKayla and explain what it was like to be married to a werewolf as well as being one.

John sat in his hotel room filtering the thoughts in his head. Now that Justin had marked MaKayla and bonded with her, John heard her thoughts too. Most of hers were questions about what happened and how she could fix it and be normal again as she said. He also saw what happened in Ted's room. He knew that she wouldn't be able to be with Ted and he also knew that Justin was purposely putting his image in her head. He hoped that talking to some of the others would help her deal with things. He was thinking about things when he heard a knock on the door.

"Justin, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Justin walked in and sat down. "I can't stay away from her for a month. I need to be with her."

"Like last night?" John asked sitting down in the chair across from him. "I know you put your image in her head while she was with DiBiase."

"Yeah I did. I couldn't let her be with him."

"You know she would have stopped on her own. She can't be with anyone else now that you have marked her."

"I had to make sure."

"Even if she had sex with Ted, it wouldn't have broken your bond. That can only happen if she is with her true love. If Ted was her true love, your bite wouldn't have done anything to her. You know that if she had already been with her true love before you, you wouldn't have felt the pull to her or been able to bite her."

"I just don't want her with him or anyone. Last night after she left Ted's room, she went to her room and showered. I saw the image in her head as she brought relief to herself. It was of me and her together in that shower. I didn't do that."

"I know you didn't do that. That was from the feeling of her need to be with you. Justin, you have to let this play out. Once the month is over, you can court her."

"Alright." He knew John was right. He got up and headed to the door. He had to wait this out for fear of what the council would do.

MaKayla arranged for some time off and headed to Tampa. She had to talk to the others. She arrived at Randy's house and knocked on the door.

"MaKayla, I'm glad you're here." Lily said letting her inside.

"You look wonderful." MaKayla replied. "Being pregnant agrees with you."

"Thanks." Lily laughed. "Well we are all in the living room."

MaKayla walked in and saw Wade's wife, Kristen. She wondered why she was there.

"I'm glad you came MaKayla." Lily said as she sat down.

"I need answers." She said sitting down. "I don't understand any of this."

"MaKayla, I know this is all new to you. It was to us." Kristen replied. "I never pictured myself with a werewolf. Hell, I didn't really believe that they existed until Wade bit me."

"At least Wade waited for you to get to know him and didn't bite you without your consent." MaKayla replied. She looked at the look Kristen had on her face. "What?"

"I didn't consent for Wade to bite me. He did like Justin. He bit me and then raped me."

"But you're married to him." MaKayla didn't understand how Kristen could be with her rapist.

"I know it sounds weird. After he bit me, I started having the feelings for him. The need to be with him. I tried to be with someone else but I couldn't do it. So, I started to get to know him and dating him. I slowly fell for him. I forgave him for what he did and I embraced my destiny."

"You embraced your destiny?"

"Yes. Once I gave in to him willingly and we started dating seriously. I fell for him and I realized with him is where I belong. Once I did that, the change started. It takes a year to become one but once you do, you embrace it."

Both Kristen and Lily could tell that MaKayla was still processing things.

"MaKayla, I was willing when Randy bit me. It took me a year to change. I embraced it immediately. Everyone is different with this."

"What's it like to be with them? To make a life with them?"

"It's different from others. When you are first bitten and you are together sexually, it's like with most guys. Granted they get rougher than most guys but it is basically the same." Lily said. "But once you change and become a wolf, you have to be with them in wolf form which is a totally different thing. But you get use to everything and you build with them. You connect on an emotional level more than with normal guys."

"MaKayla, right now all of this is new to you and it's a little scary. But you are marked as Justin's and it is something you need to accept." Kristen added. "From what I get, the council has punished Justin for what he did."

"What punishment?"

"He is to stay away from you for a month. It gives you and him the time to deal with this. Once the month is over, he can start to court you again."

"What if I don't want him to court me?"

"You should give him a chance. Just go on dates with him and see. If you continue to ignore the feeling you have for Justin, I'm afraid it will not be good."

"I will fight the feeling."

"You can try but you will give in just like I did." Kristen replied. "You can't fight it forever."

"I can try." MaKayla said walking out.

After MaKayla left, Lily called Randy and told him what happen with her. MaKayla was determined to fight this but would she be able to do what no one else had. Could she really overcome the feeling?

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Thanks to RatedrKjErIcHo for all the help on this chapter and story.

I've had some writer's block on this one but I hope the block has lifted.

* * *

><p>MaKayla did her job as producer on SMACKDOWN and she avoided Justin. She had fought the feelings to be with him for almost two weeks. During this time she had started spending time with Evan Bourne. The feeling to want to be with Justin wasn't as strong when she was with Evan. They were getting to be good friends. Since he was RAW and she worked on SMACKDOWN, they messaged each other by text and twitter.<p>

Justin watched from afar as MaKayla began to spend time with Evan. He wasn't happy about it. He had two weeks until he could start to talk to her and be near her. He was determined to make her see that she was meant for him.

"So MaKayla, you have been spending time with Evan huh." Natalya said to her cousin.

"Yeah. I like him." MaKayla replied.

"That's great. I hope things work out."

"Yeah." MaKayla wondered if it could. She knew it had almost been a month since she was bitten and she still had that feeling to be with Justin.

"Everything okay?" Natalya noticed her tone.

"Yeah. I'm just stressed from work." MaKayla knew that she couldn't tell her cousin about everything. "I think I'm going to see if Evan wants to go out."

She picked up her phone and called Evan. They made plans to go out with some friends. Once she was dressed she and Natalya headed to meet Evan and the group.

Once they met the group, they headed to a nearby restaurant and then a club.

"So, you look beautiful." Evan said as they were sitting at table in the club.

"Thank you." She smiled as the waitress brought them some drinks.

They watched some of the others dancing. MaKayla looked over and saw Justin and the Corre sitting at a table in the corner. Since RAW and SMACKDOWN were having a joint show, everyone was there having a good time. She noticed Justin looking at her and Evan. She looked away and turned her attention to Evan.

"Come on, let's dance." She took his hand and they headed out to the dance floor. Justin hated the sight of her dancing with Evan. He felt the need to go and take her from the dance floor.

"Justin, you know you can't talk to her." Wade said noticing Justin's look. "Look, I know it's hard but once the month is over, you can talk to her and date her. Get her to fall for you and accept her fate."

"Do you really think she will?" Justin asked.

"I think it's possible. Just give her the time she needs."

"Alright." Justin sighed as he continued to watch MaKayla and Evan. He could feel everything MaKayla was feeling. He felt her need for him and he felt her struggle to fight it. He also felt her growing feelings for Evan which could potentially be a problem.

After they danced a little, Evan and MaKayla headed back to their table. They ordered some more drinks. MaKayla was finally not thinking about anything. Randy and John watched from across the room with some of the others. They sensed the problem that was coming. As MaKayla drank more, they watched Justin and then Evan. Both seemed concern with how much she was drinking. John and Randy knew she was drinking to make everything with Justin go away but they knew it wasn't that easy.

"MaKayla, I think you're had enough." Evan said taking the last drink from her.

"Oh come on." She said trying to get it back.

"Let's get you back to your hotel."

He helped her from the table and they headed out. He got them cab and they headed back to their hotel. He walked her back to the room and helped her inside.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Evy." MaKayla said to him.

"It's no problem." He laughed at her. She was so drunk.

He barely had time to react when she kissed him. He kissed her back for a few minutes before pulling away.

"MaKayla, you're drunk and this isn't a good idea."

"Maybe you're right." She said sitting on bed. "I just want the feeling to go away."

Evan had no idea what she was talking about. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. "MaKayla, whatever this feeling is, I don't think drinking is the answer. Just go to sleep and you will feel better tomorrow."

He helped her lie down and then left to go back to his room. He knew he should call Bret and tell him what was going on. Bret had asked him to look after MaKayla. He had only told him that she was having a difficult time with something. He imaged it was whatever this feeling was.

Justin sat in his room seething with anger. He had felt her kiss with Evan. He knew everything she thought and did because they were connected. He had two weeks until he could talk to her. He only hoped that during that time nothing happened with Evan. He felt her feelings for Evan and they were strong. Stronger than he had imaged they would be. But not strong enough to overcome her need to be with him. She was fighting it so hard and it was starting to fall into the dark place.

He had been told that the more she fought it, the darker her thoughts would be. He only hoped that she would give in to her feelings and be with him willingly before they got dark and twisted like they would.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

The next two weeks went by quickly for everyone. Justin was glad when the month ended. Now he was free to talk to MaKayla and asked her out. He hoped she would go out with him. He had watched from afar over the last month and he had seen that she was spending a lot of time with Evan. They would text, email and spent time on days off. He had to make her see that she was meant for him. He saw her at the arena and decided to ask her out.

"MaKayla, can I talk to you?" Justin said when he walked up to her.

"Sure." She said making sure she was in someone eye line. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize for what happened. I'm sorry and I wanted to ask you if you would go out with me again. I promise it will be a different date."

"Justin, I don't know. I keep seeing last time in my head. I don't know if it is a good idea." She replied to him. She felt the feeling inside as he was standing close. She felt the feeling of want and need. She fought the urge she had to be with him.

"I promise it will be different. Please MaKayla."

She sighed. She knew it was probably not a good idea but she found herself agreeing. "Alright. We can have another date but it won't be alone. We will have other people there."

"Okay. I agree to that." He smiled. He knew she would want that and he was in agreement if it meant she was willing to go out with him.

"Good. We will go out tonight with everyone else." She quickly made her way to the production truck. She had to get ready for the show.

After the show, MaKayla headed to the hotel to get ready. She told Justin she would meet him in the lobby with everyone else. She was soon dressed in jeans and button downed pink shirt. She fixed her hair and headed out. When she got to the lobby, she saw Justin standing with the Corre. She walked over to Natalya. Soon the group was headed to the club.

"So, I hoped you would sit with me and we could talk. " Justin said as they were sitting with the group. "I promise to be on my best behavior."

She thought for a minute and realized that everyone else was there and it would be okay. "Alright." She got her drink and followed him to a table.

Randy looked and noticed Justin and MaKayla talking. He took it as a good sign that she was open to the possibility. He, unlike John, couldn't hear her thoughts or Justin's.

"I think Justin is making head way." Wade said sitting down by him.

"I think so. It would be easier for everyone. This is a difficult situation and you know it."

"I explained to Justin about what I went through. He knows he had a way to go before things will be okay."

"Yeah. Let's just keep an eye out. We don't want anything else to go wrong." Randy said taking a sip of his drink and looking where Justin and MaKayla were sitting.

"I'm glad you agreed to talk to me." Justin said as they were sitting there. "I know you must hate me right now."

She sighed. The truth was she did hate what he did to her but she didn't hate him. Whatever feeling she had for him prevent her from completely hating him.

"I don't hate you. I hate what you did." She turned to make sure no one was listening before she turned back to face him. "You raped me and then you bit me making me whatever you are. You took away my choice in what I want to do."

"I'm sorry about that. I really am. MaKayla, I just wanted you and I didn't want to wait."

"You should have." She replied taking a sip of her drink.

"MaKayla, I know I was wrong but please give me a chance to prove that you and I belong together."

"We don't. We don't belong together just because you say so."

"I know you feel my feelings for you and I know you feel the feeling to be with me. It's a strong feeling, you can't just ignore it."

"I can. Justin, I liked you and I wanted to get to know you before you did what you did. Now, I don't know if I can get to know you."

"Please MaKayla, I'm sorry." He sighed. He knew it was going to be tough to get her to forgive him.

"I'm sorry too." She said before getting up and leaving. She told her friends that she was heading back to the hotel and going to bed.

Justin watched as she left. He had no idea how to get her to talk to him and spend time with him.

"Everything go okay?" John asked sitting down.

"No. She won't talk to me or anything."

"Well the month is up so you are free to court her."

"How?" He asked.

"Send her flowers and gifts. You know how to court someone."

"Do you think it will work?"

"Justin, you know her thoughts. She thinks about you which is a good sign. Just let it play out. Send her the flowers and gifts and go from there."

"Alright." He sighed and headed back to the hotel. He knew he should follow John's advice but he had to talk to her again.

He headed to her room and knocked on the door. He only hoped she didn't get mad or slam the door in his face.

"Justin, what are you doing here?" She asked when she opened the door.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said walking in.

"By all means, come in." She said with annoyous that he just walked in. She shut the door and walked over to the chair in the room.

She had no idea what he wanted and she was a little nervous about being alone with him but she wanted to know what he did want.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>MaKayla sat on the bed and waited for him to say something. She watched as he stood there obviously thinking about what he wanted to say. As she sat there, she started to hear his thoughts. She had been told by Lily that she would eventually be able to do so but she never had until now.<p>

"Justin, what did you want to talk about?" She asked him. Just as she did, she started to hear the thoughts in her head.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He replied. In his head he had what he really wanted to say.

She sat there listening to his thoughts. He was thinking about the night he bit her and raped. He was angry with himself for what he had done. He was remorseful too. He never wanted to hurt her. He just didn't want to wait and he knew that it was the wrong way. He hated that he did that to her.

It was the first time that she realized how sorry he really was. "I know you're sorry about it."

"MaKayla, I know you're hurt and angry by what I did. I get that and I feel horrible about that." He sat down in the chair nearby and watched her. She really was so beautiful. He wished now things were different. He wanted nothing more than to be with her and have her willingly want to be with him.

MaKayla heard the thoughts he had about how beautiful she was and how he wished things were different. She had no idea he had those thoughts and feelings about her. It made her feel differently about him.

"Justin, I know how sorry you are about it and that you regret it. That's means a lot to me. That you do feel bad about it." She stood up from the bed. By hearing his thoughts, she felt the feelings inside her that she had been fighting. But they were stronger than before now that she knew his thoughts. "It's late and I'm tired."

He got up and walked to the door with her behind him. He turned to face her. He placed his hands on her face and leaned down to kiss her. He kissed her very gently.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me." He whispered to her. "I'm just asking that you think about the possibility of us."

She watched as he walked out. She shut the door behind him and locked it. She couldn't believe the kiss. It was so different from that night. It was softer and gentler than that kiss. And it brought about something she never thought she would feel. She closed her eyes and willed the images in her head to go away. She saw herself kissing him back and running her hands over his chest after his shirt had fallen to the floor. She saw the two of them wrapped in each other's arms bathed in the moonlight. She banged her head against the door to the hotel room and sighed. She hated what she was feeling. But it was getting harder and harder for her to will the feelings away.

John sat in his hotel room and smiled to himself. Justin had learned his lesson and was doing things the right way. He knew that the young wolf was nervous about the possibility that he would lose her. And that was a real possibility. But if MaKayla's thoughts were any indication, that was only a slight possibility. He smiled. Maybe Justin would get his mate after all.

The next day MaKayla asked Lily to meet her. She was on the road with Randy for a few days. She needed to talk to Lily about everything.

"MaKayla, what's up?" Lily asked when she sat down across from her.

"I needed to talk."

"What about?"

"Last night Justin came to talk to me. I finally heard his thoughts like you said I would. He regrets what happened and he hates himself for what he did to me. He thinks I'm beautiful."

"I figured he thought you were beautiful." Lily laughed. "And he does feel bad about what happened."

"When he left last night, he kissed me. It was so soft and gentle nothing like when he attacked me. He said he wasn't asking me to forgive him. He was only asking me to think about the possiblity of us."

"Is that something you think about?"

"Yes, after he kissed me last night, I had these images in my head."

"What kind of images?"

"Images of me and him. I saw myself kissing him back and running my hands over his chest while his shirt hit the floor. I saw me in his arms. I saw us together making love."

"How did those images make you feel?" Lily knew that MaKayla was feeling more and her feelings were getting hard to control and it was only a matter of time before she fully gave in to them.

"I tried to will them away."

"I didn't ask you that. I asked how they made you feel?"

"I felt wonderful. I felt so much."

"Like?"

"I felt so much love in the images. I felt a connection with him. Something so strong and all I wanted was him. I wanted him to make love to me. I wanted to feel his arms around me. I just wanted him."

"Is that something you really want?"

"I don't know. I know these feelings are because he bit me and marked me as his but I feel so much. The dreams I have of him and me are so strong and so real. I feel myself there with him. I feel myself with him as we are making love. I feel it all and it's confusing."

"I know it is. MaKayla, yes the feelings started from the bite but they had to already be there. Feelings like that with someone are just ampflied with the bite. When a wolf choose you, they have to get the feeling that you have some type of attaction or feeling for them. Were you attacted to Justin before he bite you?"

"Yes, I was. I liked him."

"MaKayla, I know how it happened wasn't what you wanted but maybe this is your destiny." Makayla looked at Lily for a moment and then looked back up at her.

"So what do I do now?" Lily looked at her and smiled.

"Explore it. Let your mind be open to it. I am not saying go fall into his arms tomorrow. All I am saying is get to know him. Give him a chance to prove to you that this one mistake was just that. A mistake. The harder you fight the feelings, the stronger they are going to get. And if you don't give into them, it will eventually drive you mad."

Makayla nodded and thanked Lily before she got up and walked back to her hotel room. She sighed and flopped down on her bed. She had a lot to think about. There was a knock on her door and she got up to answer it. When she got there, there was no one there. Just a single red rose outside her door. She bent down to pick it up and smelled it. And she knew who it was from. Maybe Lily was right. Maybe Justin wasn't such a bad guy after all.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>The next few days went by pretty quickly. MaKayla was busy with the show and getting things together for the next payperview. She had received a gift every day since the red rose. She received a basket of her favorite candy, Reese's peanut butter cups and a CD of her favorite music. She smiled each time she received something. They were very thoughtful gifts. She also had agreed to go on a dinner date with Justin. She was going to take Lily advice and get to know him but she continued to fight the need to be with him. She also had decided to tell Evan about the rape. Their relationship was slowly moving forward and she felt he had the right to know. They were having dinner that night.<p>

"So, everything go okay with the show?" Evan asked as they were seated at the restaurant.

"Yeah. Just getting ready for the payperview." She replied as they ordered dinner. She was debating about when to tell him about the rape.

"Sounds busy." He laughed. He had a feeling that she had something she wanted to tell him. He wondered what it might be.

"It is." She laughed. "Evan, I have to talk to you about something. But I don't think this is the right place."

"Alright. After dinner, we will go somewhere and talk." He smiled as their dinner arrived.

They finished dinner and then headed to a nearby park to talk. She was practicing what she would say in her head. They walked to the gazebo and sat down.

"So, what was so important?" He asked her.

"I know we are getting closer and I feel that you need to know something that happened to me a few months ago."

"Alright."

"A few months ago I was raped."

"What? By who?" He asked shocked. When Bret asked him to keep an eye on her, he never mentioned that she had been raped.

"I would prefer not to say who but it was very traumatic." She remembered her dad's word about keeping quiet about Justin being the one.

"I'm sorry, MaKayla. I had no idea."

"I just thought you should know. If you don't want to continue this, it's fine."

"MaKayla, I like you and this doesn't change that."

"Great." She smiled.

"So, what did you want to do?" He asked changing the subject.

"Let's go back to the hotel and watch a movie."

They headed back to the hotel and to her room. She put in a movie and they got comfortable on the sofa in the room. She always felt comfortable with Evan. As they sat there, she was shocked when Evan leaned over and kissed her. She didn't pull away and the kiss soon passionate. When she felt his hands on her, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry. This is a little fast." She said pulling away.

"It's no problem, MaKayla." He smiled. "We don't have to rush anything."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"I should go though. How about breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." She walked him to the door and opened it. "8 am?"

"Sounds good. Goodnight, MaKayla." He kissed her again and left.

MaKayla shut the door and headed back to the room. She changed into her night clothes and got into bed. She watched the movie and thought about the kiss. It was passionate and gentle. She liked Evan a lot but her mind still always went to Justin. She was soon asleep and like always came the dreams.

The dreams of her and Justin together. The images played so clearly in her head. She saw them making love on a cliff overlooking a beautiful ocean. She saw them with children, their children. She saw everything so clearly. She saw their life together.

Justin felt the dreams and images she had. He didn't put the images in her head. He knew John was right. She had to decide on her own and it wasn't fair for him to influence her. But he couldn't deny that the dreams and images she was having were appealing to him. He wanted to experience those things with her.

John sat in his own room his head overwhelmed with the images that were playing in MaKayla and Justin's minds. He knew it was time for Justin to go in front of the council again. It was also time for the council to see these images. Now that the month probation was up and MaKayla was giving Justin the opportunity, it was time for the council to let Justin know their final decision and punishment for his action.

He just hoped that the council would take into consideration MaKayla's feelings. She would have the chance to make a statement if she chose to or she could delay the statement until a later time. He knew he would have to talk to her and let her know about it. He was really rooting for Justin. He hoped that MaKayla would understand that he was a nice guy and that the feelings she'd been having, the dreams and random images she'd been seeing in her head, were her own doing.

He looked toward the bed and smiled at his mate. He had known she was the one from the beginning. They'd just clicked. He walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist as he climbed into bed with her. Brooke turned over and smiled at him slightly before kissing him and falling back to sleep in his arms. He would finish figuring out a way to help Justin in the morning. Right now, he was going to enjoy Brooke being in his arms.

The next morning, John went to MaKayla's room. He was going to tell her about the council meeting and how she could make a statement if she wanted too. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"John, what are you doing here?" She asked when she opened the door.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said walking in.

"Okay, what about?"

"About Justin."

"I'm having dinner with him and I have decided to get to know him." She said sitting down on the bed.

"The council is meeting tomorrow."

"Council?"

"The werewolf council. They are meeting to discuss Justin final punishment for biting you."

"What kind of punishment?" She asked with a worried tone. She didn't want Justin to be punished.

"There are a lot of punishments they could hand down. Permanently disowning him from the pack leaving him vulnerable. Death for breaking the rules. Permanently isolated from having a mate which means they can stop him from being with someone including you."

"How would that work? I thought once he bit me and we had sex, we were bound no matter what."

"There is a ceremony to permanently isolate a wolf from having a mate. It is rarely done but the council will invoke a sprit which will enable Justin to be someone."

"Do you know what they will choose?" She asked him.

"No but MaKayla, you can make a statement before the council."

"What kind of statement?"

"A statement on behalf of Justin and asking the council to show lenience to him for biting you. If you tell them that you forgive him for biting you, they will."

She thought for a minute. She didn't want him to punished or hurt but could she go talk to the council.

"MaKayla, I know the images and dreams you have been having."

"How do you know that?" She was shocked that he did.

"I'm connected to Justin because I'm his mentor. You're connected to Justin because he bit you. When you became connected to him, you also became connected to me."

"What about the images?"

"Justin didn't put them there. They are your own doing. They are what you want."

"But only because when he bit me, these feelings came."

"No, the images are your doing. You have to decide on your own what you want." He got up and walked to the door. "MaKayla, Justin is a nice guy and he deeply regrets what he did. If you decide to make the statement, the council meets tomorrow at the arena."

She watched as he left. She sat back down on the bed and thought about things. She didn't want Justin to be punished but could she tell the council she forgave him?

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>John and Justin arrived at the arena for the council meeting. Randy and the others were not allowed at this meeting. Only Justin, his mentor and the council was there.<p>

"I talked to MaKayla about talking to the council for you." John said as they were waiting to be called.

"I wish you hadn't done that." Justin replied.

"Why not? Her statement is valuable."

"I know but I want her to make it because she wants not any otherwise."

"I told her it was up to her. Justin, I have a feeling the council will not punish you."

"I hope so." He said just as Christian came out.

"Enter gentlemen." He replied.

Justin and John got up and followed him in. Once they were there both kneeled like they were supposed to. Hunter spoke first.

"Justin, your thirty day punishment was up a little while go and you were allowed to talk and go out with MaKayla. We know you have done this to an extent. What you did was wrong and still is. We have given this a lot of consideration. As you know there are a lot of punishments we could do. But first, we will give others the chance to speak on your behalf. John, do you have something to say?"

"Yes, sirs." John said getting up. "I have watched Justin for a while. He is a young wolf and as so impatient. But over the last month or so, he has changed. He apologized to MaKayla. He has waited for her to make the moves. I feel he has learned from this mistake. I honestly believe it was just that, a mistake. I feel he has been punished enough. I ask the council for lenience."

"Is there anything else?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, I would like take this opportunity to allow the council to see images that are in MaKayla's mind. These images were not put there by anyone but her."

"Alright." Mark said motioning for John to come forward.

All the council joined hands as Mark did with John. This was rare but Mark was the only wolf who could channel the thoughts of one wolf to let the others see them. As the council watched the images in MaKayla's mind, they began to think about their decision for Justin. From these images, it was obvious that MaKayla was thinking about Justin and that was a big step.

"Does anyone wish to make a statement before we pass punishment?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, I would." MaKayla said walking in.

Justin was shocked she was there. He tried to hear her thoughts but he realized that the room blocked it.

"You may speak Ms. Hart." Mark said to her.

"I came here to tell you that I don't' want Justin punished. I was the one who was bit without my consent. But I have forgiven him for that. I know he regrets what he did and he is very sorry." She said to them. "I want to have the chance to get to know him better. If you punish him that would hinder that and I don't think you want that. So I ask you to not punish him."

"Ms. Hart, are you not seeing Evan Bourne?" Hunter asked her.

"I am." She replied not sure what they were getting at.

"Well if you are seeing Evan, do you really want to be Justin's mate?" Kane asked.

"I want the chance to explore my options and see where it takes me." She replied. "I like Justin and I want to get to know him but I like Evan too. I want to see both of them for now and see where this takes me."

"So you are open to the idea of being Justin's mate?" Mark asked her. He knew she was from the images but he wanted her to say it.

"Yes I would say I am open to the idea." She knew she was and she knew they needed to hear that so they wouldn't punish Justin.

"Alright. We will deliberate and make our decision." Mark said motioning for Christian to show everyone out.

John, Justin and MaKayla waited outside the room together. John nudged Justin and silently told him to talk to her. Justin got up and walked over to her.

"MaKayla, I just wanted to say thank you." He said to her.

"It's no problem. You can sit down." She said motioning for him to. "Justin, I meant what I said to the council. I want to get to know but I still want to see Evan. I want to see where all of this takes me. I hope you understand that."

"I do. I get that you need to make the decision and I'm prepared to allow that."

"Okay. Then we have an agreement. You and I will go out and get to know each other."

"Okay." He smiled getting up and going over to John.

John knew the talk had gone okay. That MaKayla told him she meant what she told the council. They sat there for another thirty minutes before Christian told them to come back in.

"Kneel Justin." Kane said to him.

Justin did as Kane asked and kneeled before the council. He lowered his head waiting for what they decided. MaKayla sat by John a little further away.

"Justin, you are charged with biting an unwilling person and therefore subjecting the council to the possibly of being found out. You have pled guilty to this. Your mentor and the person you bit have made statements on your behalf. Know that as gone into consideration. The fact that the person you bit has forgiven you is a good sign. We have decided to allow you to get to know your potential mate and there will be no punishment." Mark said to him.

"But know this Justin, if Ms. Hart chooses not to be with you, then you have allow her to go. While she bears your mark, if she is with her true love that will fade and you can do nothing to stop that. Do you understand?" Shawn asked him.

"Yes sir." He replied to them.

"Then you are dismissed. John, can you stay?" Hunter asked him.

"Yes sirs." John replied as Justin and MaKayla left.

Once they had Mark turned to John. He wanted some answers.

"John, we saw the images MaKayla has in her head and they are promising." He said. "You must help her come to terms with this. She is Justin's mate. She needs to know that is what she is. Please help her understand that and that the images in her head were not put there by us or Justin. They are of her own doing. She clearly thinks of a future with him and that is a very good sign."

"Yes sir." John said getting up and walking out.

He knew that MaKayla would come to her feelings on her own. She liked Justin and he had a feeling that she would come to him on her own.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all the reviews so far. You guys are awesome

Co-written with RatedrKjErIcHo. You are the best. Thanks for writing with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

warning:Sex Scene

* * *

><p>A few days after the council meeting MaKayla was in her apartment thinking about things. She had made the statement to the council about Justin. She had meant it. She did want to get to know him and she didn't want him punished. She sat at her computer working on some stuff for the show. Doing her job on SMACKDOWN kept her mind busy. Every time she was with Justin she had to fight her need for him. She wasn't sure she was ready to be with him. She still had so many questions about things. They hadn't seen each other since the council meeting. They had been on some dates before the meeting and they had plans for one the next day.<p>

She finished up her work on the computer and headed to watch a movie. She sat there watching the movie. It was a romantic comedy. As she sat there, she felt the feeling and want she had felt since Justin bit her. No matter what she did, the want never went away. It came whether she wanted it or not. She had tried to be with Ted but she couldn't. She had tried with Evan but felt they were moving too fast. She was completely frustrated with not being able to be with anyone.

As she sat there, she realized that she needed to talk to Justin. She needed him to make this go away. She picked up her cell phone and called him. She asked him to come over to her apartment to talk. She heard the doorbell fifteen minutes later. She knew it was Justin. She walked to the door and opened it.

"So, what did you need?" Justin asked walking in. He was dressed in jeans and a button downed blue shirt with the top two buttons undone.

"You." She said pulling him into a passionate kiss. It wasn't something she planned to do but seeing him made the feeling overwhelming and she couldn't take it anymore.

He kissed her back passionately he couldn't stop himself from wanting her and they were soon on their way to the bedroom shedding their clothes as they made their way there. He had been waiting for her to be ready to be with him. He had sent her gifts each day and they had been out on some dates. She had made that statement to the council but she had continued to fight the feeling and he had seen the dark thoughts inside her mind. He had seen her imagine that he rejected her. He had felt the dark thoughts she had.

When they got to the bedroom and all their clothes were gone, he pushed her back on the bed. He kissed her lips again and tensed a little when he placed himself at her. He didn't want to wait to be with her. She gasped, clutching his skin as she felt him, broad, thick and hot pushing inside her. He grunted with the effort to go slow. He wanted to take her and thrust hard and fast into her but he wouldn't, he couldn't.

She moaned as he went slowly. She had never wanted anyone the way she wanted him right then.

He pulled back and pushed in again, deeper this time. MaKayla moaned and he withdrew and plunged in all the way shuddering when he did. She groaned and the sound of it filled the quiet of the room.

MaKayla moaned when Justin thrusted hard against her and she lifted her head to bite into his neck and his eyes changed. They flashed dark brown and a spark went off in them. With lightning quick speed, he pulled out, flipped her over and thrusted back into her. She was on her knees on the bed now as he thrusted into her again.

She gasped loudly as she was turned, grabbing onto the headboard by instinct and opened her mouth on a moan as she felt him enter her again from behind but something was different this time. He was bigger, thicker, hotter than before. She gasped as Justin pumped into her harder and faster with each thrust until she felt he'd break the bed. He was going crazy behind her and she felt him losing control. He placed his arm under her and pulled her up to him with her back to him.

Finally he pounded her to a frenzy at such a pace that the bed thrummed with the motion and she hit her head against the headboard as she moaned and screamed her pleasure as she was taken hard and fast by the werewolf. It felt so damn good as he did. She had never felt anything like she was feeling with him.

Hips thrusting, pounding, pumping, Justin barely felt her muscles clench as she came and he trapped her between the headboard and the mattress and drummed himself home.

Once he came also, he pulled out and they lay there together exhausted afterwards. She couldn't believe the relief she felt now that she had given in to him. She also couldn't deny that she just had the best sex she ever had and it was with him. She couldn't stop herself from moving over and resting her head against his chest. It felt so natural to do so.

Justin was shocked when she did but he didn't say anything. He just moved his arm and placed it around her which moved her closer to him. They didn't say anything as they laid there and both were soon asleep exhausted after their rough encounter.

Justin woke up in the middle of the night and realized where he was. He was happy that she had given in to him but he didn't know what this would mean. Would she now be willing to be his mate? Or would she continue to fight things? He knew whatever the choice was, it had to be hers. He couldn't force her to be with him and he couldn't fight the joy he felt that she was in his arms. He kissed her gently on the cheek and snuggled in beside her to go back to sleep happy to be holding her. Even if it was only in this one moment.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

* * *

><p>Justin woke up the next morning and found himself snuggled against MaKayla. She looked so peaceful sleeping. He had to smile at the night they had spent together. After having sex that first time, they had sex at least three more times during the night. He knew now the feeling she had been trying to fight wouldn't be as strong. She would still feel the need and the want for him but there wouldn't be the pull so much. He pulled himself away from her and got up. He walked to the window and looked out. He then walked to the bathroom to shower.<p>

MaKayla woke up and found Justin gone. She panicked when she couldn't find him. She couldn't explain why she felt lost without him there.

"Justin." She said to the room but not hearing anything. She grabbed her robe and got out of bed. She walked toward the bathroom and heard the shower. She walked in. "Justin."

Justin turned off the water and stepped out grabbing a towel as he did. "MaKayla, are you okay?" He asked her. He had heard her call for him.

"Yeah. I just couldn't find you and I panicked. I'm sorry." She said turning away. Even though they had had sex, she still felt strange seeing him naked.

"It's okay." He laughed seeing her turn away. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "MaKayla, its fine."

She turned to face him. "I don't understand why I panicked when you weren't there. I haven't panicked before."

"Do you really want to know?" He asked her.

"Yes, please tell me."

"You panicked because for the first time since you were bitten, you spent the night with me. By being close with me, by feeling me inside you willingly, and then feeling me sleeping beside you, we are bonded more. Because you are my mate now whenever you are without me, you will panic if you don't know where I am."

She sighed. She didn't know this would happen when she slept with him. She had hope it would take away the want not make her panic if he wasn't close.

"MaKayla, I know this is still confusing for you. There is so much involved with this and I'm sorry I didn't wait until you were ready and that someone had explained it to you."

She heard and felt how sorry he was about. She couldn't stop herself from taking her hand and running it through his hair and then resting it on his face. She leaned in to kiss him.

Something about it just felt right. Being here with him in this moment felt like it was meant to be. He pulled back and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. Her hands pressed into his back pulling him closer almost as if she was afraid that if she didn't hold him he would disappear. They stayed like that until the fear was gone completely. She followed him into the bedroom and watched as he got dressed to leave feeling a dull ache in her heart. She was going to miss him. He picked up on her thoughts and smiled to himself. The feelings she was having mirrored his but he knew he had to go or they would end up right back in bed together. He turned to face her after slipping his t shirt back on.

"I have to get going. I have a meeting with John but I will call you later okay?" she nodded and kissed him again before he slipped out the door. She sat down on the end of the bed trying to process everything that was going on in her mind and in her heart.

She showered and got dressed. She had to get her things together to leave for the next city. RAW and SMACKDOWN were having a super show so she knew she would see Evan and Justin. Even thought she had slept with Justin, she still wasn't sure about what she wanted. Was she ready to be his mate? She liked him and she felt the need for him as well as she felt lost without him now but was she really ready for that? She headed to her cab and then to the airport. She wanted to make sure she didn't miss her flight.

Justin left MaKayla's and headed to meet John at a nearby restaurant. The meeting had been arranged before he spent the night with her. He arrived at the restaurant and headed in. He saw John sitting at booth and walked over to join him.

"Sorry I'm a little late." He said as he sat down.

"That's okay. I understand." John replied with a smile.

"Do you know how weird it is that you feel and know everything I do?" Justin laughed.

"I know. So does this mean you and MaKayla are a couple?"

"I don't know. Last night was amazing as she gave in to me willingly but I still sense that she is uncertain." Justin sighed. "When I got up to shower this morning and I left her sleeping, she woke afraid. She panicked that I wasn't there. I had to explain why she felt that. I think it scares her."

"Did you hold her close to get rid of the fear?"

"Yes, I did."

"Justin, this is just all new to her and she doesn't know quite what to do. But it's obvious she likes you and is considering the possibly. So I think just let it play out."

"That is what I was thinking." Justin laughed knowing John knew that. "I'm willingly to let this play out as you say. I know she like Evan and wants to see where all of this takes her. I just wonder what's her draw to Evan."

"That I can't answer." John had an idea what it was but he was keeping it to himself and out of the reach where Justin could read the thought in his head.

"I'm sure it will come in time." He replied. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to let you know that the annual party is soon. So you need to talk to MaKayla about her accompanying you."

"I will speak with her." He replied.

"Good. Now go you have a flight and I do too." John said getting up and leaving.

Justin left after him and headed to the airport. His suitcase was in his car already. He caught his flight and was soon on his way to the next city. He was shocked to be sitting beside Evan. He wanted to talk about MaKayla but he wasn't sure it was the right thing.

"Evan, how are you?" Justin asked him.

"Fine. Just wanting to get to the next city."

"Oh okay." Justin could tell that Evan didn't want to talk to him.

Evan rolled his eyes and put in his headphones. The last thing he wanted to do was to talk to the other man in MaKayla's life. He could tell that they had this strange and powerful connection. One that he didn't understand or even want to know anything about. All he knew was that Justin was his competition for MaKayla's heart and he was going to bide his time and wait for her to make her choice.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Co-Written by RatedrkjErIcHo

* * *

><p>They all arrived in the next city for the super show. MaKayla had been so busy with the show that Justin didn't get a chance to ask her about the party. He texted her and she told him that she was going out with Evan after the show. He told her that he would be at the hotel. He didn't want her panic if she didn't know where he was.<p>

After the show she and Evan headed out to dinner. He could tell she was different from before she headed home for those few days.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking" She smiled. She liked Evan a lot and she felt a connection with him. It wasn't as strong what she felt with Justin but it was strong.

"Anything you want to share?"

"I'm just glad that you're okay with me dating you and Justin. I would hate for you to be mad at me."

"I could never be mad at you no matter what." He smiled. "I know you like Justin and there is some kind of connection but I think we have a connection too. I'm willing to let you see where this goes and then make your decision. MaKayla, whatever decision you make eventually will be fine with me."

"Thanks." She replied.

They had a nice dinner and then headed back to her room. She invited him in to watch a movie. She had felt the need for Justin all day but it wasn't as strong as it once had been. She wasn't panicking because he told her he was going to be in the hotel. Slowly but surely she was beginning to wrap her mind around it all. She looked over at Evan and smiled. He really was a great guy and he was the one she was with now. She smiled and snuggled in closer to him on the couch as they watched the movie.

The next day Justin finally found the time to talk to MaKayla about the party. He knew she was having breakfast downstairs. He walked into the restaurant and saw her sitting down by herself. He quickly made his way to join her.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked sitting down.

"Sure, what's up?" She said with a smile. She immediately felt the want for him but it wasn't as strong as it used to be.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to this party with me. It's for me and my kind and their significant others." He didn't want to say anything out loud in case someone was listening.

"Sure I would love to." She replied without even thinking about it. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow night at an Estate outside of the city we will be in tomorrow."

"Alright. Anything in particular I need to wear?"

"No, just dress nice."

"Okay."

"Great. I will pick you up at seven?"

"That sounds good." She smiled.

"Alright, see you then." He said getting up. He kissed her and then headed out.

The next day after flying into San Francisco, MaKayla spent getting herself ready for the party. She had no idea what to expect. She wasn't a wolf yet but she was the marked mate of one. She went shopping for a new dress and got a manicure. Once she had done what she needed to, she headed to her room to get ready.

She showered and then fixed her hair and makeup. Once she had, she carefully put on her dress. It was a strapless black dress with a tiered lace skirt and belted waist. She put her cell phone in her clutch just as there was a knock on the door. She opened and saw Justin standing there looking very handsome in the black Hugo boss suit.

"Wow, you look beautiful." He said when he saw her.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." She smiled.

"Thanks. Ready to go?"

"Yep." She grabbed her purse and they headed out.

She slipped her hand into the crook of his arm as they walked into the mansion. She gasped when she looked around and saw that the whole room was covered in white and silver decorations and looked like a winter wonderland. He had explained to her that the party was thrown every year for the wolves and their mates. Kind of a way to kick back and distress from the year before. And while she wasn't completely committed to being his mate, there was no one he would rather have on his arm. She smiled as she remembered the sincerity of his words and she just couldn't say no. She looked over at Justin who smiled and kissed her on the cheek before leading them to the table they would be sharing with John, Randy and Wade.

"Justin, MaKayla. So nice to see you guys. You guys look great." John said as he shook Justin's hand and kissed MaKayla's.

"Thanks." Justin replied as they sat down.

MaKayla looked around at everyone there. She saw the council members and their mates and the others and their mates. She didn't exactly know what she was supposed to do. She was nervous about everything.

"Relax. Everything is going to be okay." Justin whispered to her. He could feel how nervous she was.

She smiled at him just as Triple H came around to the table.

"Everyone having a good time." He asked them.

"We are." John replied.

"MaKayla, I'm glad you could make it." He said taking her hand.

"Thank you." She replied with a smile.

"Well, have a nice time." He said walking away. He couldn't believe what he saw when he shook her hand. He had the ability to see inside a soul by shaking their hand and what he saw in MaKayla's was not what he expected.

John wondered what Hunter saw in MaKayla. He knew he saw something. John turned to Brooke and whispered to her that he would be right back. He motioned for the others to come with him.

"That was weird." MaKayla said after they left.

"It happens." Brooke replied before smiling at MaKayla. "So, I hear you and Justin have gotten close."

"You mean he fucked her through the bed." Lily replied with a smile.

"Lily language." Kristen said.

"Sorry but it's true. We all know they had some amazing sex recently. Isn't that right Brooke."

"Yeah." She replied with a laugh.

"What does that mean?" MaKayla asked them. She had no idea how they would know about her and Justin.

"It means that the sex between you and Justin was so hot that my husband felt it and we ended up having some amazing sex."

"Wow, I had no idea." MaKayla laughed.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Brooke laughed. The others laughed too as did MaKayla.

Justin heard MaKayla laugh and looked over at her. She looked like she was having a good time with the others and that put his mind at ease with her fitting in with them.

A few days later, the council was getting ready to meet. Triple H knew he had to tell the council what he had seen and felt when he shook MaKayla's hand. He looked at Shawn who nodded that he had to tell them.

"There is something I would like to discuss with you guys before this meeting is completely underway." Triple H said. The rest of the council nodded and took their seats ready to listen to what he had to say.

"A few nights ago at the banquet, I was walking around greeting everyone and I came to MaKayla and Justin. I shook her hand and..."

"And what?" Kane said rather impatiently.

"I believe she is the Ultimate." The council members exchanged looks and they were faintly murmuring to themselves. Mark looked at Triple H for a moment and then around at the council.

"Do John, Randy or Justin sense this?"

"I don't believe that they do."

"We will tell John but not the others. At least not right away. If she is the Ultimate, it would explain a lot. This is a very delicate situation and we can't let this go unmonitored. Just as John is keeping an eye on Justin, I want you and Shawn to keep an eye on them too. I want full reports at each meeting. Not a word of this leaves this room except for when we speak to John." They all nodded.

"Am I right that she has been spending a lot of time with Evan Bourne?"

"Yes, she has. But I believe her connection with Justin is stronger."

"Adam, I want you to keep tabs on Bourne and his movements when he is not with MaKayla." Adam nodded. "We have to make sure that only we know about the Ultimate."

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited story. You guys are awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo

Warning: Sex Scene

* * *

><p>John arrived at the council room and waited to be called in. He wondered why they summoned him and without Randy or Justin. He sat down and waited for Christian to come and get him.<p>

"Let John in." Mark said. Christian nodded and went to the door motioning for John to enter the room. John had been more than a little curious as to why they'd called him in.

"Yes Sirs, you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes John. How are things going with Justin and MaKayla?"

"Very well actually. They have been spending a lot of time together and seem to be making a strong bond. She has also been dating Evan Bourne but I think she is close to making a decision." The Council nodded.

"How much do you know about the Ultimate?" Mark asked.

"Every century there are four baby girls born with immeasurable power." He asked with all he knew. He thought the line of questioning was a little odd.

"There is more to it than that. Each of these baby girls has immeasurable power. That is true. But there is one that has been cared for and nurtured in such a way that gives her greater power than the others. She has limitless kindness and compassion for others even when it is completely unwarranted and has a natural grace about her. And she will give us the upper hand. It has been nearly 2 centuries since we have been lucky enough to be in the presence of one. But recently, that's changed."

"Are you saying that the Ultimate is close by?" John asked.

"It's MaKayla."

MaKayla got dressed in khaki shorts and a pink t-shirt and hiking boots. Justin had called her earlier and asked if she wanted to go hiking with him. He wanted to show her something. She pulled her blond hair up in a ponytail and finished getting ready. She was excited about what Justin wanted to show her. They were after all in his hometown in South Africa. She had just finished when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and found Justin waiting.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

"I am." She said with a smile. She grabbed her cell phone and headed out with him.

They drove to this secluded park and got out of the truck. They started to hike up the mountain. The scenery was beautiful. MaKayla couldn't believe how beautiful. They arrived at this cliff that overlooked a waterfall. Something was familiar about it like she had seen it before. As MaKayla stood there looking at the cliff and waterfall, she realized where she had seen this. It was in one of the dreams she had had.

"This is beautiful." She said as they stood there.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled. "This is my favorite place. It's not that far from my family home."

"It's an amazing view."

"Come on. I have something set up." He took her hand and led her to where a blanket was set up with lunch.

"Wow, this is amazing." She smiled as they sat down on the blanket.

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted us to have a nice picnic." He smiled as they started eating.

They sat there enjoying the lunch and the view. Justin watched MaKayla as they did. She was beautiful and he hoped she would eventually choose only him. He didn't mind her seeing Evan but a part of him was jealous.

"Are you okay?" She asked seeing he was deep in thought about something.

"Yeah I'm fine." He smiled.

She smiled back and got up off the blanket and walked to the edge of the cliff. She looked down at the waterfall and the lake below.

"I really love this view." She said. She remembered this from her dream and the peace she felt being there.

"I'm glad." He said walking up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. As he did, he saw the dreams she was thinking about. He hadn't put them in her head and he had never told her about this place. It gave him even more hope that she really was meant to be his mate. He kissed the back of her neck gently and pulled her closer to him. She moaned and tilted back further into him, loving the feel of his body against hers. She felt loved and protected in his embrace.

The need and want for him was stronger being close to him. She felt his hands on her t-shirt. She helped him take it off while keeping her back to him. He kissed her neck and her shoulders. Neither cared that they were outside where they could be discovered. But Justin knew that wouldn't happen. The waterfall and the area belonged to his family. His father knew of his plan to bring MaKayla there. He didn't plan for anything to happen but if something did, then it would just further the bond between them as they would join together on his home land.

She turned to face him. She kissed him passionately while helping him remove his shirt. She wanted him right there. His hand went to the button on her shorts and they soon joined her shirt on the ground. Soon both were undressed. He moved them to the blanket that was on the cliff.

He gently laid her back on it. As he kissed her again, MaKayla once again saw her dream. Everything that was happening had happened in her dream. She moaned as Justin kissed his way down her body. She moaned as she felt his tongue inside her. He continued for a little bit bringing her to the edge. The last time they had been together, there wasn't any of this. It was just rough, hard fucking. None of the tender stuff that was happening now.

Justin kissed his way back up her body and kissed her lips again. He moved away from her for a moment and helped her to her knees. He turned her to where her back was to him. He got close to her and whispered in her ear.

"Do you know why this is the position we prefer?" He whispered as he prepared to enter her. He kissed her neck before pulling his lips away to whisper to her again. "It's about dominance. In wolf form this is how we mate. In human form we prefer it because it shows our dominance over our partner. It shows that we own them."

He kissed her neck where his mark was and entered her from behind. She moaned as he did. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and pulled her to him as he began to thrust into her. He stilled for a moment giving her a chance to adjust to him. She took her hand and placed on his thigh squeezing it a little. It gave him the sign to continue. She didn't know how she knew to do that but it was just instinct.

He took the sign for what it meant and he began to thrust more into her. Moaning and groaning as he did. He wanted to take her fast. No matter when they did this, he wanted to take her hard and fast each time. He stopped for a minute again to give her time adjust to him.

"Don't stop please. Take me hard and fast." She begged him. She took his hand and placed it on her. She placed one of hers over his as he rubbed her clit as he continued to thrust into her. "God, harder Justin."

She moaned to him. Her moans increasing his speed and forcefulness with her. Both were high on the feeling of being together.

"God, Justin." MaKayla moaned as he continued. "Yes, harder, faster." She moaned. She loved the feel of him in her and she wanted him to take her hard and fast.

MaKayla's moaning made his louder as he continued to thrust hard and fast into her. As they both began moan louder, it was hard to tell which was hers and which was his.

"You're so beautiful." He said as he kissed her neck. He pulled away and pulled her closer to him as he thrusted more.

She couldn't contain the moans of pleasure escaping from her as he thrusted into her. She loved the feeling of him in her. She felt herself getting close and she felt him getting close also.

She turned her head to him and kissed him. "I want to come together." She panted as he continued.

He thrusted a few more times into before he thrusted once more bringing them both to ecstasy. Afterward both were breathing heavily trying to catch their breath. He rested his chin on her shoulder. She smiled a little before kissing him. Justin moved to pull out of her but she stopped him.

"No, not yet." She said as she slowed her breathing down. "I need to feel you."

He moved them to lie down on the blanket still close together. The first time she had given in to him was incredible but this was more than amazing. He knew it was the fact that they were on his family land but there was something else too. In wolf form, they would bond outside which was powerful as it was natural to wolves.

He finally pulled out of her and laid beside her on his side as she was on her stomach with her back to him. He kissed her shoulder blade and her back. She turned over to face him.

"That was amazing." She said as they laid there. He didn't want to ruin the moment but he needed to talk to her.

"MaKayla, I realize all of this is new to you but our bond is getting stronger." He sat up. "There is only so much you can take before you will have to make a decision about things. I know you feel inside the fact that you are my mate. You feel it every time we are together and I know it's frightens you."

MaKayla sighed sitting up too. "Justin, I understand I do and I know I have to make a decision. I just don't want to base it on sex. Incredible, mind blowing sex."

He laughed when she said that. "I know. I told you I would give you time and I will. But know the time is coming."

"I know." She did feel it inside that the time was coming and her decision would be made. She was falling more for him and she knew it. It just confused her because of what she felt for Evan. She smiled at him. She didn't want to think about that right now. She wanted to enjoy this time with him. She couldn't explain it but she needed this time with him. "Let's head to the waterfall. I know there is a place under it where we can be alone."

He smiled and they headed to the waterfall not bothering to get dress. Both knew they would end up having sex again. She just couldn't get enough with him when they were together and it confused her and excited her too. What she felt with Justin was so overwhelming that sometimes it was all she thought about. She thought about them making love, about them making a life together and everything they would do and be together. But what she felt for Evan was strong too. Her decision was coming and she knew it. She just wasn't sure what it would be yet.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo. Thanks so much for writing with me. We are an awesome team.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys rock

* * *

><p>A few days later, Smackdown and RAW had a super show at Madison Square Garden. MaKayla was talking to Justin when Evan walked up. MaKayla smiled at Evan and Justin rolled his eyes, the jealousy growing stronger.<p>

"Hey Evan." MaKayla said as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey MaKayla, Justin. Listen, MaKayla. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. I figured we could go ice skating. I mean I am not very good but I figured you could teach me." MaKayla smiled.

"Yeah sure that would be great." She said. "But how about tomorrow? I already have plans with Justin tonight." Evan looked at Justin and then back at MaKayla and nodded. He gave her another kiss on the cheek and walked away. MaKayla turned her attention back to Justin and smiled up at him.

"SO I will see you later for room service and a movie?" she asked. He nodded and kissed her before he walked away. He knew he had agreed to let her make her own decision but seeing her with Evan was eating away at him more and more every time he saw them together. He walked back into the locker room to find one of the boys to talk to. He needed another perspective on this.

John was sitting in the locker room still processing everything that the council had told him when they were in South Africa. MaKayla was the Ultimate. She was the one with the most power. They had charged him with making sure that she was on their side. Which meant that he would have to squash the jealousy that was building up in Justin every time he saw Evan and MaKayla together. The locker room door opened and Justin came walking in.

"I know, you need to talk. Give her time. Don't keep being jealous or you will lose her for sure." John said before Justin could say a word. Justin sat down and looked up at John and smiled at him a little.

"It is a little disturbing that you know what I am going to say before I say it." John laughed.

"Listen to what I am telling you. If you keep on with this jealousy thing, you will lose her."

"I don't want to be jealous. But I think about them together and it hurts."

"Justin, this is how things are. You have to wait and let things play out."

"I know." He sighed. "Well, I better get ready."

John watched as Justin left. He sighed. He knew the truth about MaKayla's connection to Evan but he couldn't tell Justin for the consequences. He knew about MaKayla being the ultimate but he couldn't tell anyone for the risk.

After the show was over, Justin headed to the hotel to meet up with MaKayla. He knew John was right. He had to curb his jealousy. He got to her hotel room and knocked on the door.

"Hey, ready for a movie night?" She said with a smile.

"I'm ready." He replied walking in. He took a seat on the sofa that was in the room.

"Okay, I know you're a guy and don't like chick flicks but I was hoping you would be willing to watch one of my favorites." She said batting her eye lashes.

"Alright." He said.

"Yay!" She said kissing him and going to put in the DVD. Once she had, she turned to Justin. "What did you want to order from room service?"

"Whatever you want is good."

"Okay." She said. She got the phone ordered them a nacho grande, chicken fajitas and some chocolate cheesecake and some wine. "I hope Mexican is okay."

"That's fine. I like it."

"Great." She smiled as she pressed play.

"The Princess Bride." He said when it started.

"I love this movie." She said resting her head against his shoulder.

He smiled when she did. The time he spent alone with her was his favorite. He hoped that she did choose him. He had fallen in love with her. It wasn't about her being just his mate anymore. He didn't want her because he had sensed she was meant to be his. He wanted her because he loved her. She had his heart and he was hoping that she wouldn't break it. She looked up at him and smiled before leaning in and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

She could feel herself falling in love with him but she had to go on this date with Evan just to be sure. She was about to deepen the kiss when there was a knock on the door. She got up from the couch and answered the door. She could feel his eyes on her and she smiled to herself. She walked back over slowly with the plate of nachos in her hand, taking in the way he licked his lips as she approached.

Meanwhile, Stephanie and Triple H were sitting in their hotel room when Stephanie got a flash. She saw what happened with Justin and MaKayla in South Africa and then she felt the heartbeat. She could feel the life that was growing inside of MaKayla as if it was in her own womb. She looked over at her husband and smiled.

"What is it?" he asked.

"MaKayla is pregnant." Triple H looked at her a little worried. "Don't give me that face. It's Justin's baby. She is only a week pregnant and she has no idea she is pregnant but you know I can usually tell immediately."

Evan stood in front of Chris' hotel room door and knocked. He had fallen in love with MaKayla and he needed some advice on what exactly to do.

"Evan, what can I do for you?" Chris asked his young friend.

"I need some advice." Evan said walking in.

"What kind?"

"Romance advice."

"Is this about MaKayla?" Chris knew Evan was dating her and that she was dating Justin.

"Yes. I love her. I have fallen in love with her but I know she likes Justin. How do I get her to choose me?"

"You have to romance her and make her see that you are better than him because you are Evan." Chris sat down in the chair across from him. "You are everything he isn't. Just romance her and make her see that he isn't for her."

"I don't think it's that easy."

"It is. If you just do it." Chris raised his voice to him. "Evan, just tell her that you love her. Do some romantic with her. Make her see that you are the one for her. You can do it."

"I hope so." He sighed. He wasn't sure that he really stood a chance. MaKayla obviously had feelings for Justin.

"It will if you do everything to make her yours. Tell her how wrong Justin is for her."

"Is that really letting her make her own choice?" Evan asked.

Chris shook his head at the kid and playfully smacked him upside the head. Evan laughed a little at the action and thanked Chris for his advice. He didn't think telling her the reasons Justin was bad for her was going to work. He would just let nature take its course and let her choose who she wanted.

Please Review.


	18. Chapter 18

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>A week after coming back from South Africa, Evan invited MaKayla to go ice skating with him. He told her he wanted a fun date but warned her that he wasn't very good. She had called Justin the minute she said yes to Evan. He didn't' sound happy and told her he was coming over to talk. She sat in the hotel room waiting for Justin to come. He said he needed to talk to her about something. She had no idea what it was. She heard the knock and headed to open the door.<p>

"Justin, what's up?" She asked.

"I've made a decision and I wanted to tell you."

"Okay." She was a little confused at what decision he was talking about.

"I don't want you to see Evan anymore. He is making things difficult."

"Difficult how?" She asked.

"He is making you questions things. You know you are to be with me and he is making you doubt that."

"He isn't making me doubt anything. I thought you understood that I was seeing you both so I could decide what I wanted."

"I understand but you don't get it. Evan wants you to choose him and he is doing everything to get you to."

"He isn't doing anything. He is just letting me make the choice."

"So you won't stop seeing him?"

"No, I won't. And I can't believe that you came here and told me that you made the decision that I should stop seeing him. It is MY choice who I date Justin. Not yours, not Evan's." She wasn't going to let him make this decision for her. She might have feelings for him in fact she probably was in love with him but she wanted to make her own decision. "Do I have feelings for you? Yes, I do. But I have feelings for Evan too and I need a little more time to figure this out. I thought you understood that. After everything we have been through together, I don't think that is too much to ask."

"MaKayla….." he started.

"No, Justin this is the end of the discussion. I will see who I want when I want. You can't control me." She said. He stood there looking at her for a moment and didn't say another word. "I think you should go. I have a date to finish getting ready for."

"Fine whatever." He said walking out.

MaKayla sighed and headed out to meet Evan. They were going ice skating. He told her that he wasn't good at but she was determined to teach him.

"Ready to go?" He asked when she walked up to the car.

"Yep, let's go." She said with a smile. She was determined to have fun and not think about Justin.

They arrived at the ice rink and headed in. After they laced up their skates, they went out on the ice. MaKayla had to laugh at Evan. He wasn't very good.

"Okay, you weren't kidding when you said you weren't good." She laughed as she helped him up.

"I told you." He laughed. He could tell she was close to making her decision. He just wondered who it would be him or Justin.

They spent the next thirty minutes with her trying to teach him. Finally she decided it was no use.

"Okay, let's just go get something to eat. I don't think you will learn this." She laughed as they sat down on the bench and took off their skates.

"Thanks for trying MaKayla. I appreciate it." He said before leaning over to kiss her.

"Not a problem." MaKayla smiled when she pulled away. "Let's go."

She took his hand and they headed out to the car. They stopped and got some food and then headed to a secluded a spot that was used for making out by teenagers.

Once they got there, MaKayla leaned over and kissed him. She put Justin out of her mind as she was angry with him for trying to make her decision for her. She was a little shocked that she was able to. She unbuttoned her shirt and put it in the back seat. She removed the rest of her clothes and then helped him remove his. She moved over to the driver seat and put the seat back.

Evan was a little shocked by her. She had put off being with him for months and now she was making all the moves. He kissed her back passionately and pulled her down on him. She slowly started to move. She blocked Justin in her mind. She was shocked when she was able too. She had never been able to do that before.

Evan kissed her neck as they continued to make love. She felt Evan's hands on her and she moaned as she started to move a little faster. He kissed her neck and slowly moved down to kiss her breasts. She moaned as he did.

She leaned down and kissed him before rising up. She began to ride him a little faster but slow enough to make it last.

"God, MaKayla, you're torturing me." He whispered to her.

"You have no idea." She whispered back.

She felt herself getting closer and she felt that he was also. She increased her speed a little more.

"God, so close." She moaned as she got closer.

He leaned up and kissed her as they came together. Afterwards, they laid there quietly. MaKayla resting her head on his chest. Once they were finished, she felt the bond break inside her head and heart. She actually felt the pain. She realized then that Evan was in fact her true love and had broken it. Now she was free to make her choice. She leaned up and kissed him. They got dressed and drove to the hotel.

Adam sat a few cars away. He had been following Evan like he had been instructed to. He knew he would have to report back to the council about what he had seen. And he knew that they weren't going to like what he'd have to tell them. He started his car and drove back toward the hotel.

Justin sat in his hotel room trying to wrap his head around how stupid he had been. He should never have let his jealousy take over. He tried several to gage her frame of mind but he couldn't get into her head. She'd found a way to block him somehow. He laid back on the bed, his face covered by his hands, his mind rattled with despair. And that's when he felt it. Loneliness flooded his whole body. Into the spaces that MaKayla used to occupy. She wasn't in his thoughts anymore. His skin seemed to burn and his heart was beating so fast, he thought it would beat right out of his chest. He felt the tears sting his eyes and he cried out, all the pain he felt at that moment surging forth. He'd lost her and he knew it.

He headed to talk to John. He needed to tell him that the bond was broken. He walked to John's hotel room and knocked on the door. John opened and was shocked to see Justin.

"Is something wrong?" John asked him.

"Yes. I've lost MaKayla. The bond is broken." Justin said walking in and sitting on the bed.

"What? I thought things were going good."

"It was until I got jealous and told her to stop seeing Evan. She got mad and went on their date anyway. She must have slept with him and he is her true love. I felt the bond break. I felt the emptiness fill my heart. Everything I did was for nothing. I lost her." He could no longer control the sobs that were aching to get out. John placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Justin."

"I fell in love with her. It was more than I chose her as my mate. I fell for her. I gave her my heart. I saw everything she had pictured for us and I wanted it. More than anything, I wanted to be with her. But now….."

"I know." John sighed. "Justin, you should take some time. Go for a walk to deal with this. I'm so sorry."

"I guess I have no one but myself to blame. You warned me John. You warned me that my jealousy would drive her away and I didn't listen and now…..Now she's going to be with Evan. She won't want me anymore." Justin stood up and left the room completely dejected. He had seen his whole future with MaKayla. And now that their bond had been broken, that future would never come to be.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Adam and John arrived at the council meeting at the same time. They looked at each other and knew they were going to say the same thing. Christian showed them in to the waiting council.<p>

"You gentleman have something to tell us?" Kane asked them.

"Yes we do." John replied.

"Sorry I'm late. I have news." Triple H said walking in.

"Well it seems that everyone has news." Mark said to them. "John, you go first."

"Justin came to see me and said he felt the bond between him and MaKayla break. He told me that he was in love with her and wanted to be with her because he loved her. But he also said they had a fight and she went out with Evan. He felt the bond break which means."

"Evan is her true love." Kane finished.

"It's true. I followed Evan and after the date, he and MaKayla had sex." Adam added.

"This is most disturbing. She is an Ultimate. Do you realize the power?" Shawn said to them.

"I found something else." Triple H said to them.

"What, Hunter?" Shawn asked.

"Stephanie saw a flash of Justin and MaKayla in South Africa. She felt a heartbeat and saw a baby. MaKayla is pregnant. Stephanie says she is only a week or so. So MaKayla has no idea she is pregnant."

"The baby is Justin's?" Kane asked.

"Yes. It is Justin's."

"This makes things worst. If MaKayla ends up with Evan, it will not be good. We need her and that baby." Mark said. "Do you realize how powerful this baby is going to be?"

He looked around at the council. "This baby is to be so powerful. He is part Alpha wolf and the Ultimate. The last time a baby was born to an Alpha and an Ultimate was two thousand years ago. The last time the Ultimate Ultimate was on earth was five hundred years ago. Yes every century there are four baby girls born as Ultimates but only every five hundred years is one the Ultimate Ultimate. The one with more power than you can imagine. MaKayla is that one that is born every five hundred years. This is most disturbing."

"So what happens now?" John asked.

"Makayla has not made her choice. We have to wait for her to choose."

"Shouldn't we tell her about the baby?"

"No. We can't do that. That would influence her decision. She has to make this choice on her own."

Justin had gone back to his room and stayed there since his talk with John. He hadn't returned any phone calls to anyone. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He laid back on the bed and remembered how much fun he and Makayla had together in South Africa. He wondered why he hadn't heeded John's warning and learned to control his jealousy. He closed his eyes and his heart ached. Makayla meant the world to him. She was his everything. And at that moment, his everything was in the arms of another man. Evan had been her true love all along and he had somehow fooled himself into believing that despite everything that had gone on between them, they could have a chance to be together. He needed to get out of the hotel room. He needed to try and find some peace. He decided to go walk in the garden and try and clear his head.

Makayla sat in her hotel room and thought about the things that had happened the night before. She no longer felt the need or want for Justin and he no longer flooded her thoughts. She thought that once the thoughts of him had gone, she would feel relief. Instead, she felt alone. She felt emptiness. The panic she'd felt the only time she hadn't known where he was had returned and it was paralyzing. That was when it hit her, she was in love with Justin. It was more than just the idea of her being his chosen mate. Somehow in the course of it all, she had given him her heart. She did have feelings for Evan but they were nowhere near the feelings she felt for Justin.

She had to talk to Evan and let him know what was going on. She couldn't just lead him on. He was a great guy who deserved to be happy. She left her room and decided to go see Evan so that they could talk. Evan opened the door and smiled when he saw Makayla standing there. He stepped aside to let her in.

"Makayla, how are you?" he asked.

"We need to talk." He closed the door and walked in behind her. He knew that she had made her choice and he knew that it wasn't him. "Evan, you are a great guy, but….."

"You're in love with Justin." She nodded. "Makayla, I told you in the beginning that I would let you make your own choice. I love you. I won't deny that but you have to follow your heart." He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "We will always be friends. Now, go talk to Justin. He needs to know what you just told me." She hugged Evan again and thanked him before going off in search of Justin.

Justin walked the garden of the hotel. He just had to be alone with his thoughts. He had lost MaKayla. He had lost his mate and now he had no idea what was next. Just as he walked he felt the rain the start. He stood under the gazebo watching the rain.

"Well fancy meeting you here." MaKayla said walking up.

"MaKayla, what are you doing here?" He asked her shocked she was there.

"I wanted to talk to you." She walked over to where he was and sat down beside him.

"Okay, talk about what?"

"About everything." She took a breath. "Justin, I know you know about me and Evan."

"Yeah. I felt it when the bond was broken."

"What happened made me realize something."

"What?" He knew that she was going to say that she wanted to be with Evan.

She didn't say anything she just kissed him. She pulled away and looked at him. "It made me realize that you are what I want."

He was shocked to hear that from her. After all the time she spend fighting everything, she wanted to be with him. He leaned in and kissed her. She smiled when he pulled away.

"Come on." She said holding out her hand to him. He took it and they headed back to the hotel.

They arrived at her room and headed inside. Once they were inside, she kissed him again. He soon kissed her back. Their hands were all over each other as they removed their clothes.

He laid her back on the bed and kissed her again. His lips brushing against her sweet soft skin as he moved his lips from hers and slowly made his way down her body. She giggled as his beard tickled her skin a little.

He listened to her heart for a while, just smiling at her heartbeats. Listening to her breathing before he continued slowly kissing his way to her wondrous lips. Nibbling ever so lightly on her delicate and sensitive neck. Light kisses along her jaw line... and then they kissed.

Slowly they kissed for an eternity, drunk off of each others lips. Intoxicated by each other as the rain's falling outside. He caressed her cheeks, her hair. Losing his fingers in it as he explored it. Losing his soul into her deep eyes. They kissed again. Feeding a hunger that'll never end.

He slowly placed himself at her. He wanted to go slow this time and make it pleasurable for them both. He slid himself inside. Her hands on his back, caressing and digging into his skin. His lips on hers. Slowly they began finding a rhythm. With their hips, their tongues, their blood...he thrusted slowly into her, deeply.

Slowly taking her... or is she taking, consuming, him? Dancing the ancient dance, the dance of desire, as the rain fell outside. Needing to breathe he broke from the kiss for a moment, opening his eyes and loosing himself in hers. Her hands wandering up to caress all along his spine up to the back of his head. Smiling, in love.

"Do it. Bite me." She whispered to him. He was hesitated when she asked. He didn't want to make a second mistake. "I want to be yours and only yours. I want to be with you forever."

He still hesitated a little but she pulled his head toward her neck. "I want you do it."

When she said that and she pulled him close, he realized that she had fully forgave him for biting her the first time and that she truly trusted him. He moved his mouth closer to her neck. He kissed the spot first before he bit her. It was different biting her in human form than wolf form. Biting her in human form was merely symbolic. She tensed a little when he bit her but didn't feel any pain. He slowly moved his tongue over the bite to stop the bleeding.

He continued to thrust inside her as he did. Passion rising in his blood, desire racing through his veins, the need for release taking over him. He thrusted deeper, harder, faster inside her. The surroundings starting to become a blur, his mind focusing more and more on the need...

She pulled him down, close, for a kiss. Embracing him and stopping him in his tracks. Surrounding him and distracting him with her lips... when she suddenly turned him around unto his back and started riding him. She leaned down to kiss him.

Her kiss on his lips leaving him somewhat frustrated. Rising back up again she smiled, toying with him. His pelvis acting out of its own volition he started thrusting into her as much as he could. She waved a finger at him, telling him that they were going to take it slowly. Ever so slowly she began a rolling rhythm, moving her pelvis back and forward. His hands caressing her thighs, sliding up over her soft and sweet skin. He leaned up to kiss her neck. Slowly kissing the bite he had given her.

As she slowly rode him he wanted to tempt her more and more, running his fingers slowly and lightly along her spine in a way that he somehow knew drove her crazy with delight. She pushed him down into the bed, hard. Kissing him hard. Her lips all over his upper body, biting his chest in a way she somehow knew drove him crazy. Nibbling on his neck like he had done earlier to her driving him over the edge of sanity. He couldn't keep his fingers from digging into her skin, wanting to devour her.

There's a new glow in her eyes, the hellfire of desire gazing down on him. He bit his lip as she rode him with more and more power. Her hands squeezing his chest and shoulders, edging closer to his neck as she rode him. Sweating as they were consumed with passion.

He started to lose it almost screaming as he came inside her but she never slowed her pace. She continued to ride him hard going for her pleasure. She moaned as he came. Her moan an explosion. She was getting close. The frantic ride soon coming to an end. Desperate for it they squeezed out the last molecule of pleasure from their intimate game. Their private earthquake disintegrates both. They both came hard.

Panting the last flashes of lust are experienced. The last pulses echoing through their system as they laid intertwined in the ever so slowly cooling bed. Soon thereafter they kiss, slowly, tentatively. As if either free of desire or just to tired for it.

"I love you Justin." She whispered as they laid there.

"I love you too." He kissed her softly.

They soon fell asleep together, spooning. Outside the rain is still falling as they both dreamed about their life together.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>The next morning Justin woke up first and saw MaKayla lying beside him. He remembered the night before. She had told him that she wanted to be with him and that she loved him. It was the best feeling having her choose him.<p>

"Are you going look at me all day?" She asked waking up. She turned to him and smiled.

"I could but there are some things we need to talk about."

"Okay, what?" She turned over to face him.

"Well, last night, I bit you in human form. That is just symbolic. I have to bite you in wolf form for us to be fully bonded." He said getting up and sliding on his short. He sat on the bed in front of her.

"I know and I'm ready for you to do that." She said to him sitting up. "I'm ready for you to bite me and make me yours."

"Alright. Once I do bite you, it won't be like before. I mean it will but you are willing this time." She nodded her head at him. "Once I bite you, we will have a wedding ceremony. Once we are married, you will start the transformation to become a werewolf. You know that right?"

"Yes, I know that."

"And you are absolutely sure you want this?"

She smiled at him and moved closer. She kissed him passionately. "I'm absolutely sure. I want to be yours forever. I want to be with you fully. I want to be your mate for life."

"I love you." he said leaning over to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss and returned it. The kiss broke and she placed her hand on the side of his face.

"I love you too."

Word had spread pretty quickly that MaKayla and Justin were back together. Evan was walking down the hallway toward his hotel room when he was pulled into another hotel room. Chris paced back and forth in front of him and Evan looked down at his hands a little nervous.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"She made her own choice Chris. This is how it was meant to be." Evan said.

"You had her. The bond was broken and you and your free will bullshit just let her get away. You couldn't just close the fucking deal could you?"

"I told everyone from the beginning that I was going to let it play out. Whatever decision MaKayla made, I wasn't going to stop her."

"Explain that to Jerry and the others." Chris said opening the door to the hotel room and throwing Evan out into the hallway.

Evan sighed and walked to his hotel room. He would have to tell the others. He wasn't sure exactly how he would do that.

The Wolf Council gathered in room for the meeting. They had heard that MaKayla chose Justin. That made each one of them happy. The only thing left now was to tell MaKayla and Justin what MaKayla was and also about the child they were expecting. The wedding ceremony had to be planned and then plans had to be made for the bonding and mating ceremony. Justin would have to bite MaKayla again in wolf form and they would have join sexual immediately after the bite. Once they were married and bonded, MaKayla's full power would come. She would not only be the Ultimate but the wife of a powerful Alpha and the mother of a powerful child. She would be the most powerful being that had been in two thousand years.

"Are you ready for this?" Justin asked MaKayla as they arrived at the council meeting.

"Yes, I want to be part of your life in every way." She replied with a smile.

He smiled back and they walked to the door. Christian nodded to Justin and entered the council room. He told the council that Justin and MaKayla were there. They said show them in.

"Justin, MaKayla please come forward." Mark said to them.

Justin and MaKayla walked into the room and to the front where the council was. Justin held MaKayla's hand as they stood there.

"Justin, we are very happy that you and MaKayla have worked out your issues." Shawn said to him. "We understand you wish to talk to us about something."

"Yes, sirs. MaKayla and I would like to be married and then have the bonding and mating ceremony."

"Excellent. I assume you have explained to MaKayla about things." Kane said.

"I have to an extent. I thought the council would be better equipped to tell her." Mark nodded and looked at the young couple.

"You two will have a regular wedding ceremony. Once that is done, you will go to a private room. Justin will turn into wolf form and bite you. Then he will turn back into human form and you will consummate your marriage. Then you may return to your reception. This all has to be done before the next full moon. Do you understand?" MaKayla looked at Justin and smiled and then back at the council and nodded.

"I understand."

"Good. There is more that you both should know." Mark said. Justin and MaKayla looked at each other a little confused. "While you were together in South Africa, you conceived a child." MaKayla stood there for a moment before what they were saying to her actually sank in. She was pregnant. How could they have possibly known before she did?

"I'm pregnant?" MaKayla asked her hand subconsciously handing on her stomach.

"Yes, Stephanie saw it. She could feel the heartbeat." Justin squeezed MaKayla's hand a little and smiled at her when she turned to look at him. They were going to have the family that MaKayla had dreamed of and it was going to be sooner than they expected. "But there is still more."

"Justin, do you know about the Ultimate?" Kane asked him.

"Yes, sir. Every century four girls are born with unlimited power. They are the ultimates."

"That is right but there is more. Every five hundred years one ultimate is born with power above others. She is the most powerful ultimate. The last time we had one was two thousand years ago."

"What does this have to do with us?" MaKayla asked not sure what they were saying.

"MaKayla, you are an ultimate in fact you are the Ultimate Ultimate. The one born every five hundred years. Your power is unlimited."

MaKayla and Justin were shocked by this. Either had any idea that MaKayla was the ultimate.

"Justin, MaKayla, there is more. It has been two thousand years since an ultimate rather the ultimate has joined with an alpha. The child you are carrying is part ultimate and part alpha. It is a powerful child. The most powerful born in two thousand years."

"What that means is." Shawn said. "Your child is the most powerful child born in centuries. And there will be some who wish to harm you and your child. MaKayla, the power you possess as the Ultimate is beyond anything we have seen in hundreds of years. You are or were sought after by different beings. Each one wanted you to be in their family. By choosing Justin, you have chosen to be in our pack. You understand that right?"

"Yes, sir. I do. I picked Justin and this is where I want to be."

"Excellent." Shawn replied. They needed to hear her say it as was tradition.

"Alright. We will plan for this ceremony to happen tomorrow night. The full moon is upon us." Mark said.

"Okay." Justin said in agreement.

"You both are free to go."

Justin and MaKayla walked out into the hallway and smiled at each other. He couldn't believe the turn of events. She had gone from hating him to loving him in what seemed to be the blink of an eye. She was standing there with him, pregnant with his child and in less than twenty four hours, she would be his wife. She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

"I have to call my dad. I want him to be here to give me away." He nodded. "I also have to go grab Lily, Brooke and Kristen and get all the girlie stuff for the wedding. I will see you back at the hotel later." He nodded again and kissed her one last time before she walked away.

After all that had gone on between them, he couldn't believe that MaKayla was really about to be his forever. He felt a hand clap his shoulder and looked over to see John, Randy, Wade and Adam smiling at him.

"I am happy for you man." John said. "I know how much you have wanted this." Justin nodded. "Tomorrow, you will be a married man like the rest of us." Justin laughed.

"But that isn't until tomorrow. Tonight, we celebrate." Randy said. "You and the lovely Miss MaKayla are coming out with us tonight. We are not taking no for an answer."

"I will have to run it by MaKayla but I am sure it won't be a problem." John smiled and looked at the rest of the guys.

"He's talking like a married man already." The guys laughed and they all walked down the hallway to get ready for the show.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Justin stood in the room looking at himself in the mirror. He was happy but he was nervous. A lot had happened in a few short days. MaKayla had chosen him and they had found out that she was pregnant. Not just pregnant though. Pregnant and that she was the Ultimate. The Ultimate Ultimate. The most powerful one born in two centuries. He turned and looked as John, Randy and Wade walked into the room dressed in their suits for the wedding.<p>

"You alright man?" John asked. Justin nodded.

"Just take a breath. It'll be fine. We all felt the same when we got married." Wade said.

"Have you guys seen her today?" Justin asked. The boys shook their heads.

"Relax man. I am sure she will be beautiful."

MaKayla looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. This really was the happiest day of her life. She rested her hand on stomach. She heard the door to the room open and smiled as her father walked in. He smiled and sighed at her.

"You look beautiful." Bret said as he hugged her. She smoothed the skirt of her satin dress with the sweetheart neckline and smiled at him. "Your mother would be so proud." He said.

"Thank you so much for being here Daddy. I appreciate it."

"There is nowhere else I would rather be."

She smiled at her dad. She couldn't help but wonder if he knew what she was. Did he have any idea what she was? She wanted to ask him but she knew it wasn't the right time. This was about her and Justin and their wedding.

"Ready baby?" Bret asked his daughter.

"Yes." She smiled.

She looped her arm through her dad's and they started to the ballroom. They heard the music and the doors opened. MaKayla smiled when she saw Justin. He looked so handsome in his suit. She made her way to the front and her dad gave her hand to Justin. Shawn was performing the ceremony as he was legal to do so.

"We are gathered here to join in marriage, Justin and MaKayla. Marriage is the unity of two souls. It is a commitment to the other person and not to be taken lightly. Justin and MaKayla, do you come here of your own free will to be married?"

"We do." They said together.

"Justin, do you promise to love and honor MaKayla? To be her partner and be only unto her as you live?"

"I do."

"MaKayla, do you promise to love and honor Justin? To be his partner and be only unto him as you live?"

"I do."

"The rings please." Shawn said as John handed him the wedding bands. "A wedding ring is a visible symbol of an invisible bond. Justin, place the ring on MaKayla's hand and repeat after me. I, Justin, take you, MaKayla to be my wife. To share my life with you forever."

"I, Justin, take you, MaKayla to be my wife. To share my life with you forever." He said placing the ring on her finger.

"MaKayla, place the ring on Justin's hand and repeat after me. I, MaKayla, take you, Justin to be my husband. To share my life with you forever."

"I, MaKayla, take you, Justin, to be my husband. To share my life with you forever." She said placing the ring on his finger.

"Justin and MaKayla, by exchanging vows and rings, I now pronounce that you are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Justin kissed MaKayla among the applause of their friends and family. Once they had, Mark gave Shawn the signal.

"Ladies and Gentleman, if you will proceed to the other ballroom for the reception. Justin and MaKayla will join you shortly."

The guests soon made their way to the other ballroom. The pack knew what was happening but they had to keep up pretense for the people who were not part of the pack. Bret knew what was happening. He had a meeting with Mark and Shawn beforehand. He wanted to make sure MaKayla was sure and both assured him she was.

Justin and MaKayla headed to the honeymoon suite upstairs. Kristen and Brooke had everything done for the room. They walked in and looked around. The room was decorated so romantic.

"You know what happens right?" Justin asked as they got there.

"Yes."

"I don't want you to be scared when I change."

"I won't be. I know it's you." She said with a smile.

"Okay. We should get undressed." He said to her. He helped her out of the dress. "I'm going to change in the bathroom. I don't want to scare you."

"You won't." She said to him. She wasn't afraid for him to change in front of her.

"I would just prefer it right now."

"Okay." He kissed her and headed into the bathroom. He got undressed making sure the door was open a little for him to get out and made the change to his wolf form. Once he had, he slowly came out of the bathroom.

MaKayla looked up when the door opened. She saw the wolf coming to her. She wasn't scared as she thought she might be. She knew it was Justin and that he wouldn't hurt her. The wolf jumped up on the bed with her. He moved his head and nuzzled her affectionately. She moved her hand and gently petted his fur. It was so soft just as she thought it would be. He moved toward the neck when the bit he had given her in human form was. She laid down on the bed and moved her hair out of the way. She took a deep breath as she felt his teeth on her neck. She took another breath as he bit down hard on her neck. She felt the blood start to flow and then felt Justin licking the bite. She knew it was to stop the bleeding. Once the blood had stop, Justin pulled away and nuzzled her again before he got down off the bed. Once he was on the floor, he shedded his wolf form and was human again. He walked over to MaKayla and kissed her passionately.

She pulled him to her. He kissed her lips and moved to her neck. He kissed the bite and continued to kiss his way down her body. He wanted to make this pleasurable for them both. He slowly made his way back up and kissed her lips again. He placed himself at her and entered her slowly. He began to thrust into her. He didn't want to be rough with her. He slowed his thrusts as to not go fast. He felt her hands on his back to move him closer. She moaned as he continued. He started to thrust faster.

"God, harder, Justin." She moaned as he continued.

He felt them both getting closer. He leaned down to kiss her as their passion escalated. He released himself into her. She kissed him as they laid there together.

"We better get showered and changed and back to our party." He said to her.

She smiled in agreement. They got up and quickly showered together. They got dressed again but this time MaKayla got dressed in a simple satin a line dress. They made their way back downstairs to the reception.

They walked into the ballroom hand and hand but stopped short when they saw that Chris and Evan were there. The hairs on the back of MaKayla's neck stood up and she shivered a little as she looked at them. There was something different about them. Something she had never been able to pick up on before. A sudden wave of realization ran through her and she held on to Justin's hand a little tighter.

"What are you guys doing here?" Justin asked.

Chris glared at the two of them. The sight almost made him sick at his stomach. MaKayla wasn't supposed to be with Justin and if Evan had done his job, she wouldn't have been. He looked back over his shoulder at the sheepish looking young man and shook his head as he turned to look at the newly married couple.

"Just came to pay our respects to the happy couple." Chris said, the words dripping with sarcasm as they left his lips. MaKayla smiled uncomfortably and squeezed Justin's hand. She knew that the reason they had come had nothing to do with well wishes. She could almost read it in Chris' eyes.

"Thanks. Now if you don't mind, we have to get back into the party." Justin said as he pushed past them and headed into the ballroom.

MaKayla shivered again as they brushed past Chris and headed into the ballroom. She wondered if the vibes she was picking up were accurate and where they had suddenly come from. And she wondered if anyone else knew what Chris and Evan really were.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Justin looked over at his new wife and smiled. But the smile quickly faded when he realized that she was still looking that the door to the ballroom. The run in with Chris and Evan had ruined her day. He hadn't wanted that. He wanted everything to be perfect for her. He pulled her to him and kissed her on the temple. She finally tore her eyes away from the door and smiled at him a little. But it wasn't the same blissfully happy smile she'd been wearing earlier in the night. There was uneasiness and worry behind this one.<p>

"Is everything okay?" He whispered to her.

"Do you know what Chris and Evan are?" She said bluntly.

"What they are? They're human." He replied confused why she would ask that.

"They aren't human." She said quietly. She didn't want someone to overhear.

"They aren't human? Then what are they?"

"Vampires." She said looking at him.

"No, we would know that. I mean the pack would know that." He was confused as to why she would think they were vampires.

"They keep it hidden from you by magic. They know an incantation to cover who they are."

"How do you know this?"

"I don't know. I didn't even think about it until we came down and saw them. I felt it immediately that they weren't who they said. I knew they were vampires."

Justin didn't know what to do. He had to talk to the council with MaKayla. They needed to know why she felt this. He grabbed his wife's hand and walked over to where Shawn and Hunter were sitting.

"We need to talk to you." Justin said.

"Alright." Shawn said. He looked at Hunter and they both seemed a little confused.

"We had an encounter with Chris and Evan outside. MaKayla was frightened by them. She….."

"They aren't who they say they are. They are vampires. They have been hiding it through some kind of magic." She said.

"How do you know this?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. I could just feel it. I just…..know things. I can sense it."

"It's her power. She can see people for who they really are." Mark said as he walked over. "She can see the true nature of a person just by looking at them. I had suspected this might be her power all along. But I didn't know for sure."

"So what does this mean?" Justin asked.

"It means your wife truly is the most powerful Ultimate to come along in 2,000 years. I suspect the vampires wanted her because of her power. And now that she is pregnant and bonded to Justin, they have to find another source of power." Mark said.

"What do we do?"

"Nothing right now. The odds that another Ultimate is near are slim. But even if they get an Ultimate, that Ultimate's power won't mirror MaKayla's. I think the best thing right now is to just keep an eye on them." Shawn replied.

"I agree with Shawn." Hunter replied. "We will keep an eye on them but Justin, you and MaKayla need to focus on finishing the bonding and mating ceremony. So, you need to go to the cabin and do what you need to do. You must be finally bonded."

"Alright." Justin replied looking at his wife. She nodded in agree.

"Good, then Justin and MaKayla will head to the cabin and we will investigate."

Everyone else nodded and the party continued. After it was over, Justin and MaKayla headed to the cabin that was in the woods to finish the bonding and mating ceremony. There were a few more steps but Justin knew now that MaKayla had given herself willing, she would make the transformation to werewolf. And that they would be together forever.

He walked over to her and kissed her, letting the fabric of her dress slip from her shoulders revealing her perfect body. Justin knew that this was all real but he couldn't help but feel that he would wake up and this would all be a dream. He had the woman he loved and they were having a baby. He had more than he could ever have imagined. He kissed her lips sweetly and pulled back to look at her.

"I know I have said this a million times tonight but I really do love you." She smiled.

"Well that's good. Because I really do love you too." She kissed him passionately and took his hand and led him into the bedroom.

She planted her hands firmly on his shoulders and push, toppling him back onto the bed. She crawled on top of him, straddling him. She started to caress and explore his body. She made quick work of his shirt. Once she had unbuttoned all of it, he slowly shifted his weight so he could sit up, and as he did his arm quickly snuck around his waist to prevent her from falling over backwards. His hand found its way between her shoulder blades and he pulled her to him for another mind-blowing kiss. When she finally released him, she grasped at his shirt, and pulled it free from his pants, sliding it down his arms. Once she had finally gotten it off, she tossed it across the room and resumed kissing him.

He slowly reclined back onto the bed, taking her with him. She got a plan in her head and he was hard pressed to stop her once she got started. She sat back and looked at him. She leisurely began to caress and explore his muscular torso, until he pulled her back down for another kiss. She kissed from his lips to his cheek and down his neck. She nibbled on his collar bone, and then began to cover every inch of his chest and stomach in kisses, licks, nibbles, and playful bites. He quickly switched their positions.

Justin started to kiss MaKayla's lips then moved to her ears and down her neck giving small but tender bits along the way. He kissed a trail down the middle of her chest bone and rested his chin between her breasts. He lifted his head look down at MaKayla and then started to lick at her hard nipples starting on the left and moving to the right circling every inch of her breasts. He grabbed hold of them and cupped them like gently, he brought one to his mouth and then the other one to his mouth each time sucking harder on her nipples. He let go of her breasts and was kissing his way down her body, he stopped at her belly button and licked it with his tongue driving her mad as she started to thrust her body upwards. Justin continued to lick at her belly as he ran his hands along her long legs and then found his way father down and slowly rubbed his hand over it and then inserted a finger then two pushing deep inside her. With his fingers still inside her, he made his way back up to her breasts and again sucked them.

He placed himself at her and entered her. MaKayla was moaning as he slide himself deeper into her. MaKayla knew she was close to climaxing and started pushing herself against him, taking him even deeper into her. Justin kept the rhythm and he too felt he was close to cumming, he whispered into MaKayla's ear that he was able to cum, she slowed down her pushing back against him wanting to savor the feeling of him in her. Justin slowed his pace down and was rubbing her back and shoulders dropping his hands to her breasts every now and them. He held himself in her as they kissed. He started to slide in and out of her and could feel her climax building as his was building too. MaKayla picked up her rhythm like before was pushing back on him all at once they both exploded with the most powerful orgasm ever. They both fell limp in front of the fire as they kissed each other and held each other tight.

Meanwhile, somewhere across town, Chris sat in the solace of his hotel room, anger eating at him like a cancer. He wasn't sure how it had happened but she had seen through the illusion. MaKayla knew who they truly were. Or more accurately what they truly were and it wouldn't be ling until they would be exposed. He had to do something to combat whatever it was this knowledge meant to those damn mutts. And since he couldn't count on Evan to get the job done like he was supposed to, he knew who he needed to call. He picked up his phone and sent a text message before sitting back and waiting for a response. His ace in the hole would have to find a new Ultimate and make sure that she was on their side. The winds of war were blowing and he couldn't let his kind be empty handed. And he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Mike would be the one to be able to deliver.

Please Reivew!


	23. Chapter 23

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

Sorry for the long wait for an update. things have been busy for both of us and then we got our emails crossed. LOL. But here is the lastest chapter.

* * *

><p>Justin laid there and watched the moonlight dance off MaKayla's skin. He was still in awe of everything. In awe on MaKayla and her new found powers, in awe of the fact that they were married and having a baby and in awe of the fact the Chris and Evan were vampires. He wondered how many more there were. And what that meant for them all. He felt her stir and turned to look at her smiling when he saw that her eyes were open. She brushed her hand on his cheek and leaned up to kiss him.<p>

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine baby." He said. "Just thinking." She smiled up at him. She could understand that he was overwhelmed. She was too. But the fact that she was a newlywed and impending motherhood weren't what was troubling her. It had been the look in Chris' eyes when the realization had set in that she knew what he was. He knew that she knew and he wasn't thrilled about it. The look that he had given her scared her to death. And she wasn't sure what would happen next. She just knew that she would have to protect the baby growing inside of her. Her baby. Her and Justin's baby. She smiled as he ran his fingers over her stomach.

"Everything will be okay." She said to her husband reassuringly. "Come back to bed." He nodded and lay down beside her wrapping her in his arms. He planted a kiss on her forehead and they drifted off to sleep.

The council had called an emergency meeting. Based on the information that Justin and MaKayla had given them earlier, they had to figure out a plan. There had been talk that there were vampires but there had never been any real proof until now. Until MaKayla had seen through their disguise.

"We have undeniable proof?" Taker asked.

"MaKayla saw through their disguise. Evan and Chris are vampires. There is no way to tell how many more of them there are." Shawn said.

"This is disturbing. MaKayla is more vulnerable than anyone realizes." Kane said.

"Chris has been vengeful since he lost the last Ultimate Ultimate." Adam spoke up. "He wants revenge on us."

"Adam, this is not your fault. Audrey made her choice. She chose you. Chris believed in free will then." Hunter said. "She made her choice. She chose to be with you." Adam nodded. "But we do have to figure out the extent of this problem. We have to figure out how many of them there are. And what they want."

"I know what Chris wants." Adam spoke up. "He wants absolute power."

Chris sat in his room thinking. How could MaKayla know what they were? The spell was supposed to keep that hidden from everyone including ultimates. She would tell the wolves and it wouldn't be pretty. The peace treaty between them had stood for years but with the wolves having an ultimate, it gave them the advantage. He knew he had to think of something. There had to be an ultimate somewhere else. He couldn't believe that Evan had failed. Yes, he was a young vampire but he should have taken the chance when the bond broke between Justin and MaKayla. Evan was MaKayla's true love and that would have helped them bond. Now, Chris would have to find a way to make sure he and his kind came out on top. They would have to find another ultimate if they didn't, and then they would have to try to get rid of MaKayla. She was the only thing that would give the wolves an advantage.

He'd been trying for the last few hours to get a hold of his last hope. The last chance they had to regain some sort of advantage. But he hadn't answered his phone. He looked over at Jack who was waiting for orders and nodded. Jack left his room and quickly walked down the hallway to find the man that Chris had been so desperately trying to reach. They had to find another Ultimate and they had to find her soon. Otherwise, this war would be over before it started.

MaKayla got out of bed and walked outside to the porch of the cabin. She loved the peace and quiet there. She looked up at the moon and then to the lake. She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. Her and Justin's son was growing inside her. She knew immediately it was a boy and the power he would possess. His destiny was already set much like hers. She turned to go back in when she felt something. Something she hadn't before. Trouble was coming.

"Hey, are you okay?" Justin asked coming out on the porch.

"No. Trouble is coming I feel it." She said hugging him.

"Do you know when or what?"

"No, I just feel it."

"Alright. We will complete the bonding tomorrow. I have to show you how to change. Once you change, we fully bond. Once that happens, we will be fully bonded and it is unbreakable until one of us is dead. We can then go back and tell the others."

"Alright." She agreed. She wanted them bonded to protect each other and their son.

Mike "The Miz" Mizanin lay in his hotel room bed and tried to ignore the pounding that was growing louder by the second in his head. He grabbed one of the spare pillows on the bed and shoved it over his head but that only served to muffle the pounding, not stop it completely. It was only when his hotel room door swung open and the pillow was jerked unceremoniously from his face that he realized the pounding hadn't been in his head at all. He sat up in his bed and glared at the man with the short spiked blonde hair in front of him and scowled at the amused smirk on the man's face.

"What do you want Jack? And why the hell are you barging into my hotel room?"

"Because you didn't answer your phone." Swagger answered the second question as he sat down in one of the chairs near the end of the bed.

"It's dead." Mike replied swinging his legs to the side of the bed and picking his jeans up off the floor.

"You will be too if you don't move your ass and get to Jericho's room in five minutes. He said it's urgent." Mike looked at Jack with uncertainty in his face. If Jericho was summoning him, something had to be seriously wrong. He quickly finished sliding his jeans on and grabbed his t shirt from off the floor looking up at Jack.

"Any idea what he wants?" Jack shook his head and the two of them walked out of the room.

Chris stood there pacing the floor waiting for Mike and Jack to arrive. He couldn't believe that Evan had failed his mission. MaKayla was an ultimate and not just any ultimate but the Ultimate. She had unforeseen power. And Evan and his damn free will had let her pick that stuttering, simpering mutt over him. He looked over at the young man in question and shook his head. If he didn't think that the rest of the council would have killed him, he'd have made Evan pay for his crimes against them all but Evan was protected by Jerry and Steve. Two vampires you didn't want to make mad. There were only two thoughts that brought a smile to his face. The council would deal with Evan's punishment and Mike could still turn someone with as much power as MaKayla possessed. Being one of the only two single vampires left, Mike was their only hope. He was broken out of his thoughts when the door to his hotel room swung open and Mike and Jack walked in.

"What is it Chris?" Mike asked.

"We have to go to a council meeting." Chris said motioning for them all to follow him. He hoped the council would punish Evan for his inability to turn MaKayla.

The four of them made their way to the room where the council meeting was going to be held. They walked in and saw Jerry, Trish and Steve. Chris joined them at the front as everyone else sat down.

"As you all know, over the last few weeks, we have been trying to get the Ultimate to join us." Steve said to the group. "Unfortunately, we failed in that."

"More like Evan failed." Chris replied.

"Enough Chris." Jerry said to him. "Evan did his best to get MaKayla to our side but it wasn't to be."

"This free will stuff is stupid. Because Bourne here screwed up, the wolves get the Ultimate. When he broke the bond between MaKayla and Justin, he should have bitten her then. She would have turned and been on our side. Instead she is making the transformation to a wolf. Their power will be unlimited."

Mike looked at Evan. He had always known that the young vampire had always believed in free will. A fatal mistake in vampires. At least as far as Chris was concerned.

"Mike, as the only remaining single on in our clan, it is up to you. You have to find someone as powerful as MaKayla and turn her." Mike looked at Chris and then at Evan again. He couldn't believe what the council was telling him.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Is there another Mike in this room? You have to find someone with as much power and turn her. We need that power." Mike looked at Chris and nodded.

"Good, because you really didn't have much of a choice. Got get ready, we head out to the club at sundown to scout."

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Okay, this is the final chapter of this story. We hope you have enjoyed it. We want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited it. You guys are awesome. And there will be a sequel called Troubled Destiny.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo. Thanks for writing this with me. I couldn't have done it without you.

* * *

><p>Mike sat in the booth as Chris scanned the room. Chris had this uncanny ability to sense the power in someone. He knew that he would find some girl and turn her and that they'd be together for all eternity. And it would have nothing to do with love. Mike had been in love once. But it had been a long time ago. Before he'd been turned. Chris hit Mike's arm with his elbow and he looked up at him.<p>

"I've found her." Chris said as he pointed out a pretty brunette at the end of the bar. "She's the one. And she's been checking you out all night. Go to her." Mike downed the rest of his drink and walked up to her at the end of the bar.

"Hey there beautiful." He said turning on his charming smile. "I'm Mike."

"Ava." She said smiling.

MaKayla looked over at Justin as he slept and sighed. They had finished the transformation and MaKayla was well on her way to being a wolf. Because she was an Ultimate, her transformation to a wolf was faster than the others mates. There was something gnawing at the pit of her stomach. There was another Ultimate close by. She could feel it. She wasn't sure she understood all of what was happening. But she could feel that there was another girl with powers close by. She closed her eyes as her breath caught in her throat. There was a flash and she could see the young woman on the dance floor with Mike at some club. And then, he'd whispered something in her ear. She'd smiled at him and nodded and they'd walked out into the night. Mike leaned in and kissed the girl, his lips making their way to her neck and then, without warning he'd bitten her. He'd torn at his own wrist and pressed it to her lips. She drank from it and then, her body went limp with exhaustion. Chris, JoMo and Jack stepped forward and caught her putting her in the car and driving back to the hotel. MaKayla closed her eyes and sighed a little, her hand going to her stomach. The baby was restless. He could feel it too. With that simple act, the war between them had begun.

"Calm down, little one. I know what you feel and I feel it too." She said to her unborn son.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked walking up behind her. "I woke up and you were gone."

"I'm fine."

"What?"

"I saw something and felt something." She said turning to face him.

"What did you see, baby?"

"Mike. He was at a club dancing with a girl. He took her into an alley and he bit her. He then made her drink his blood. Making her one of them. Then Chris, JoMo and Jack stepped forward and they put her in a car."

"Why would Mike bite her?"

"For her power."

"What power, MaKayla?"

"She's an Ultimate. Not as powerful as me but she an Ultimate. They want her on their side." She looked at him carefully. "The baby and I both felt it. They are expecting a war and they need an Ultimate."

"Okay, I'm calling the others and we are going to a meeting. We have to decide what to do." Justin made his way inside and called Hunter. He said he would set it up and for him and MaKayla to meet them at the warehouse.

Mike sat in his hotel room and watched as Ava lay on the bed sleeping. Turning always did take the energy out of you. He closed his eyes and sighed a little. He'd just met this girl. Barely even knew her name and now, they were bonded together. Forever. He heard her stir behind him and looked back at the bed as she sat up weakly. He smiled at her a little.

"Hey." he said as he walked over and sat beside her on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by a truck." she chuckled. "God what time is it?"

"Almost sun rise." he said. "We...we have a lot to talk about." he said. "First of all, I don't believe we got each other's full names last night. Mike Mizanin." he said

"Ava Ryland." she replied.

"So...how much do you remember from the club?"

"I remember you walking up to me and us talking. I remember going out into the alley for some fresh air and then...you...you...bit me." Mike nodded his head.

"Chris should be here in a few to help explain things." he said looking away from her.

"Have we met before? I get this uncanny feeling that I...know you." Mike shook his head.

"We had never met before last night. There is something I want to tell you before Chris gets here." she looked at him a little confused. "I'm a vampire. One of the only single ones left in my clan. And as of last night, when I turned you, you're my mate."

Justin and MaKayla arrived at the warehouse for the meeting. She saw that everyone was there. They walked in and the council was seated at the front.

"Justin, MaKayla, come forward." Mark said to them.

They walked forward hand in hand. MaKayla looked around and saw that the mates of the pack were there too and she knew this was big for they never really attended a meeting.

"MaKayla, Justin said you saw something?" Shawn asked.

"I had a vision of Mike at a club and he bit someone. He turned her into a vampire."

"That's what they do." Hunter replied.

"She isn't just anyone though. She is an Ultimate."

"What?" Hunter asked.

"She is an Ultimate. She is not as powerful as me but she is an Ultimate."

The council began whispering to themselves as everyone else did too. The odds of an Ultimate so close were a million to one. Rarely are they ever close to together. Usually when Ultimates are born, they are born all over the world. As far as the council knew, one was born in Asia, One was born in Greece, MaKayla in Canada and then one in America.

But no one figured that there two this close together.

"Are you sure?" Shawn asked.

"I sensed it and so did the baby." MaKayla said. "They expect a war and wanted her for her power."

"This is disturbing." Mark said.

"How is an Ultimate even close? That has never happened before." Hunter asked.

"I don't know." Kane replied with a sigh. "We have to find out what exactly the vamps are after."

"We have no idea who is a vamp." Shawn replied. "The only ones we know are Evan, Chris, Mike, Jack and JoMo."

"I think we can probably get Evan to talk." Hunter replied.

"Can't MaKayla just talk to everyone and that will tell us who is who?" Shawn asked.

"I don't want to put that much on MaKayla." Mark replied. "The baby she is carrying is very powerful and MaKayla needs her strength and power."

"But if we torture him, we are no better than they are. I can't in good conscious vote for it. I won't do it." Shawn said.

Mark sighed. "Fine, we will not torture Evan. MaKayla can talk to him and see if she can sense who the others are. And you will go with her Shawn. You and John." Shawn and John both nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled. MaKayla, arrange the meeting." And with that, the meeting was adjourned.

Chris knocked on the door to Mike's room and smiled when he opened it. He walked into the room and looked at the pretty brunette that was firmly on their side now. He studied the way she looked at Mike and knew instantly that even though she'd just met him, she trusted him with everything she had. And that trust would eventually turn into love. Mike walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Ava, absentmindly taking her hand in his. It was an encouraging sight for Chris to see.

"We have to get the two of you married." Chris said. "You have to be married in order to be fully bonded. Well, there's that and the sex." Mike looked up at him annoyed that he'd been so blunt. "I have the council ready to witness it. All the two of you have to do is say I Do."

"Call me old fashioned but I believe the groom is the one who has to ask her Chris." Mike said.

"In most cases yes. But not this one. She has your blood coursing through her veins. The need to feed and fully bond to you is growing. And if she doesn't do either soon, she'll die. Do you want that on your head?" Mike backed down. "I didn't think so. You will be married in an hour."

The war was not that far off. Ava was not as powerful as MaKayla but she would do. Chris had hoped to get the Ultimate on their side but MaKayla had chosen her side. The side of those horrid wolves. They had their Ultimate and now Chris had his. But who would win the war came.

Please Review. And dont' forget to check out Troubled Destiny when its up.


End file.
